The Loving silence
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: Bella Swan moves to dreary Forks and meets the cullens and the hales. While there she falls for Edward Cullen but there is one problem: he's deaf. EXB A/U AH.
1. Chapter 1

Today was my first day at Forks High School. I was completely nerved racked.

I had just moved from the big city of Phoenix, Arizona and it was going to take a while to get used to the small cramped up area known as Forks. No one would know me and I would have to suffer the embarrassment of eating alone at lunchtime and forcing to indulge in the questions that people would ask me.

I took a deep breath and walked through the double doors and into the office. A lady at the counter looked up when the cold air that I brought in whipped some of her hair into her face. She looked up from the computer she was typing on.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked in a sweet motherly voice "yes my name is Isabella swan. I'm new here" she typed something into her computer then looked back up at me. "Ah yes here you are. Isabella Swan" she rifled through some pages until she found what she was looking for.

She handed me two pieces of colored papers. One pink and the other yellow, she handed them to me one at a time explaining to me what each one was. "The yellow is your schedule and the pink is the slip that I want each of your teachers to sign then bring it back to me" I thanked her then left.

The rest of the students were already in class so the halls were empty causing my footsteps to sound like they were echoing down the hallways. I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had biology with Mr. Turner in room A12 so I began searching for the room.

When I reached the room I hesitated in front of the door. One of the many things I hated about going to a new school was walking into a classroom that was already in progress and having all the students stare at you like you had a neon sign hanging over me flashing 'newbie'. After I collected my nerves I took a deep breath, grasped the handle and entered the classroom.

As I predicted as soon as the door opened all eyes turned to me. I felt the blush creeping up to my cheeks and looked down at the floor so they would be less inconspicuous. I walked over to the teacher and handed him my slip.

"Isabella Swan welcome to biology. You'll be sitting next to Edward" he pointed his index finger at someone. I followed his finger and saw that he was a pointing to a gorgeous bronze haired god who was sitting alone next in the second row looking down at something.

Mr. Turner signed my slip and I walked over to the seat he assigned me. When I took my seat Edward didn't even look up to acknowledge my presence. I looked down at what he was so engaged in and saw that he was drawing a breathtaking rose that appeared to be bleeding from the petals.

"Hi my name's Bella" I reached my hand in a gesture for him to shake it but he completely ignored me. I waited a few seconds and when he still failed to acknowledge me I lowered my hand and placed both of them in my lap.

Apparently I had walked into biology when it was free time because the bell rang and everyone began to depart. I looked over at Edward and saw that he was packing his things and was preparing to leave so before he could leave I stopped him.

"Hi, I guess you were too absorbed in your art to notice me earlier" I became kind of nervous when I noticed that he was concentrating on my lips. He just nodded his head then quickly left before I could get another word out.

I watched him go then I got up from the stool I was sitting on and left the room.

I had history with Ms. Mickingly next in room A22 so I followed the room numbers. When I turned a corner I accidentally ran into a girl that had the appearance of a pixie. We both dropped the things that we were holding. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going," I said as I got down on my knees, and helped her pick her things up. "Its okay, accidents happen" she handed me my schedule and the slip "I'm Alice Cullen by the way" she outstretched her hand, I took it, "Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella" I handed the rest of her belongings and we both got up from the floor.

"Are you new here. I haven't seen you around?" she asked, "yeah actually I am" I replied "where did you move here from?" she asked curiously "Phoenix, Arizona" I knew what was coming next. "Really? I thought people from Arizona had like killer tans?" she questioned "yeah well I didn't exactly get out in the sun often enough to get the 'killer tan'" she smiled.

"So what class are you heading to next?" she asked "History with Ms. Mickingly" I handed her my schedule "really?! That's my next class. We can walk together" she looked down at the silver watch she was wearing. "But we'd better get a move on. You wont get in trouble for being late but I sure will" she began to walk and I followed after her.

When we reached room A22 we both walked, well she actually had to tug me inside and thankfully there weren't as many people in the classroom as last time because class hadn't started yet so there weren't as many stares as I had received last time.

Alice walked over to a blond guy who was sitting in the very back of the room listening to his I-Pod. She gave him a peck on the cheek and he looked up at her and smiled. She sat down next to him and her wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her chair closer to his.

The bell rang and the rest of the class came pouring in, along with the teacher. Once the teacher was seated I handed her the slip. She gave it one glance then pointed to the empty desk opposite Alice. The teacher signed my slip then I walked over to the desk.

When Alice saw that I was sitting next to her she couldn't help the huge smile that adorned her face.

"Yeah! You get to sit next to me" she turned to, who I assumed was her boyfriend " Jasper this is my new friend Bella. She moved here from Phoenix, Arizona," she explained. Jasper took the earphones out of his ears and smiled at me. "I'm Jasper Hale" I shook the hand he extended then placed both my hands on my desk.

The teacher got up from her desk and walked over to the front of the class and began to teach the class.

I was relieved when the class finally ended. There was this guy, that Alice told me was Mike Newton who kept staring at me from across the room and he had this creepy smile on his face.

I sped out of the classroom with Jasper and Alice. Surprisingly enough all three of us had lunch next. They showed me to the lunchroom and we all got our lunches. Once we all had our lunches they brought me over to a table where a blond girl that looked like a supermodel was sitting with a guy with curly brown hair that could easily intimidate a raging grizzly bear.

They both looked up at us, mostly at me. "Rosalie, Emmett this is Bella. She just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona and she's going to be sitting with us" Alice introduced me "Hey Bella, Phoenix huh? Shouldn't you have-" "a tan? Yeah I know" I interrupted him.

"So Bella…why did you decide to move down to Forks, the most boring town on the entire planet?" asked Rosalie "my mom thought it would be best if I got out of the city for a little while, she has it in her head that I need to 'deepen my horizons on life' whatever that means" I took a bite of the pizza that I had gotten and almost puked when I tasted the grease that felt like it had been dumped on it.

"Yeah forgot to warn you, anything that is baked most likely has so much grease on it that if ignited could blow up the entire school" said Alice who took a bite of the salad she had gotten. I pushed the rest of the pizza away and took a drink from the bottle of water I had bought.

Suddenly, Edward entered the cafeteria and made his way over to the table with his own packed lunch. He sat down next to me and got his meal out. "Bella this is Edward" said Alice "we've met. We have biology together" I replied as I watched Edward pull bits of his sandwich apart and stuff it in his mouth.

Emmett nudged Edward and he looked up from his sandwich. Emmett suddenly started signing to him. Wait why was he signing to him? Was Edward…deaf?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you think? Sorry if some of the characters are out of character. So ye all know the drill. Review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward stared at me and acknowledges my presence then he began to sign. Emmett interpreted what he was saying. "Are you enjoying Forks?" said Emmett "its okay. I just moved down here from Phoenix so it's going to take a while to get used to the area" Edward turned to Emmett and Emmett interpreted for him.

Once Emmett had interpreted for him he turned back to me and smiled in amusement and signed something. "That's what I said!" Alice exclaimed "what? What did he say?" I asked a little discouraged that I appeared to be the only one who didn't know sign language. "He said that he thought people from Phoenix had really deep tans" she explained, "yeah, I've been getting that lately" I took a sip of my water.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We threw our lunches away and scurried to our next class. Edward and I had our next class together, which was gym also nicknamed: Bella's personal torture. We had different teachers. He had Mr. Taylor who was the only gym teacher that knew sign language and I had Mrs. Patter. We walked to class in silence because I didn't want him to have to concentrate on my moving lips and I assumed he didn't want to talk because he could tell that I didn't because he could tell that I didn't understand sign language and that there was no one there to interpret for him.

When we entered the gym he pointed to where the girl's locker room was then made his way to the boy's locker room. I entered the locker room and was overcome with the intense chatter in the room. I pretty much had to cover my ears as I made my way to the tiny office. Two teachers were sitting in the office talking to one another. I assumed that one of them had to be Mrs. Patter.

"Mrs. Patter?" both of them stopped their conversation and looked up at me. "Yes?" the one on the left asked, "my name is Isabella Swan. I'm new here" I walked over to her and handed her the pink slip. "Isabella…? Oh yeah I've been expecting you" she got up from her chair "I'm Mrs. Patter and welcome to Forks High? Do you have any clothes to change into?" she asked, "no actually I don't" I replied as I played with a strand of my hair. "That's okay, I have some you can borrow" she walked over to a bin and sorted through it then when she found what she was looking for she handed me a pair of gray sweats and a plain white T-Shirt.

"You can borrow these today but I want you to have a pair of gray sweats or shirts and a plain white T-Shirt by Monday" she instructed "thank you Mrs. Patter" I turned to leave but she stopped me "I almost forgot to give you a locker" she went over to her computer and scrolled down the screen then wrote something on a slip of paper then handed the pink slip and the other paper back to me. "Locker 43 and your combo is written on the paper. I thanked her again then began the search for my new locker.

When I finally found my locker the bell rang and the other girls left the locker, still talking as loud as ever, I put my backpack down on the bench and read the combo aloud as I spun them in. The shoebox sized locker opened and I started stripping out of my clothes and into the 'loaned clothes'. When I had the clothes on I stuffed my clothes into the locker, closed the metal door and hurried out of the room.

When I walked out of the locker room and looked around the gym for Mrs. Patter. I found her at the right side of the gym where her class was warming up with jumping jacks and pushups. I walked over to the class and started ding jumping jacks and pushups with them.

As I did the pushups I looked around and spotted Edward in the class behind me doing sit-ups and pushups. A whistle was blown and everyone stopped doing warm ups and got up from the floor.

"Okay everyone, we're going to be doing the mile today so I don't want anybody coming to me and complaining about some magical injury they just got so unless your puking yours brains out, bleeding from the eyes or have a doctor's note I don't want any complaints so lets get a move on people!" said one of the other gym teachers. I watched as Mr. Taylor interpreted to Edward what they were going to do.

~Later~

After gym was over I had only class left and that was art. Edward was in the advanced art class so I wouldn't be seeing him again until tomorrow.

I entered the class and was shocked to see that there were only four other students, one I recognized as Mike. I sighed inwardly from the attention I was about to receive. The art teacher, who had coveralls with paint splotches on the front and unique glasses that were in the shape of paintbrushes.

She fluttered over to me and had this huge grin on her face. "You must be Isabella Swan my new soon to shine pupil!" she said as if I was a super artist who had decided to grace her with my presence.

"You shall sit here next to Mike who is currently working on completing his self portrait" she led me over to Mike and I sat down next to him. He looked up from his portrait and grinned. I shuddered. "Okay class we have a new student joining us. Isabella would you mind standing up and telling us all about you" I stood up from the stool and looked around at the small classroom. All eight eyes were focused on me.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella and I moved down here to live with my dad from Phoenix, Arizona" I was about to sit back down "would care to tell the class the kind of artwork that inspires you?" she said dramatically. Great I didn't know there'd be a pop quiz. "Uhm…I guess my inspiration would have to Ancient Greek sculptures" I was about to sit down again she made me stand back up "and why does it inspire you?" she asked as she sat with her legs crisscrossed in front of her on the table. "Because I love how the sculptors capture the inner spirits in all of us and I guess I just like to see some of the real beauties of love that they have permanently frozen in time," I concluded.

The art teacher began to clap and everyone soon followed suit until she stopped it with a flick of her wrist and got up from the table. "Okay my aspiring artists today we are going to be starting our inner soul projects so I want everyone to get out a piece of paper and a pen or pencil out and begin to write down what your soul is projecting out to you" she clapped her hands together then walked back to her desk, got up on the desk, crossed her legs in the yoga position and started humming with her eyes closed.

Once Mike saw that the teacher was in her daily yoga stance he leaned over and began to talk to me. "Hey, I'm Mike Newton, its nice to meet you" he put his pencil down and positioned himself so that he was facing me. "I liked your speech. The whole Ancient Greek statues were totally a cool idea. When she asked me that question I told her that my favorite form of art was miming because it reflected off what your own being was doing, whatever that means I was just pulling out words I thought sounding artsy fartsy" he laughed. I gave him a smile that in my opinion said 'I'm sorry your parents have to suffer with your consent bickering' but it apparently he thought it said 'your hot, lets make out' because he leaned forward with his eyes closed and before I could even feel his breath on my skin I got up from the stool and he fell flat on his face.

Mike's sudden fall didn't even phase the art teacher who simply got up from her desk and walked over to me. "True love is for another time Mike" she turned to me "why don't you got to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on your face, your cheeks are as red as a red rose" she walked back over to her desk and got back into her yoga stance.

I turned back to Mike and glared at him then hurried out of the classroom and down into the hallway. I wasn't sure where the bathrooms in this school was so I wandered aimlessly down the halls.

As I wandered I heard a sound coming from the hallway over. I quietly walked over to the corner and peered around the corner. What I saw made my heart skip a beat. Three guys, who looked like jocks were beating Edward to a pulp who was lying helplessly on the floor trying to protect his face with hands.

I was still in shock so I just stood, gawking like an idiot while I could be preventing Edward from receiving any more blows. I was pulled out of my stupor when one of the jocks spoke. "I know it was you who told!" one of them said then gave him a hard blow to the gut. Edward coughed and curled up on his right side. I stomped over to them and shoved the closest one aside who rammed his head into a locker and landed out cold on the tile floor.

The two remaining jocks took one look at me then prepared to give me the same kind of torture they had put Edward through but before they could take another step they were tackled to the ground by Edward. To make sure that they wouldn't be getting up Edward punched them both in the face then got up from the floor.

I gasped at the damage they had done to him. He had a long gash across his forehead, a split lip, bleeding nose, his short was torn on the left sleeve and had a cut that was dripping on the floor and he was clutching his side.

"Are you okay?" Why was I asking of course he wasn't okay he would need to get stitches and most likely get his ribs wrapped from the damage the jocks had done. He walked, well limped towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. I could tell that he was trying to ask if I was alright "I'm fine just a little shaken up" I replied. "Lets get you to the nurse" I took his arm and swung it over my shoulder then very carefully helped him walk to the nurse.

~Nurse~

"Nurse we need some help here!" I called out as we entered the nurse's station. An elderly nurse came out of her office and with one look at Edward she ushered us over to the nearest cot and laid him down.

"How did this happen?" she asked as got a cotton ball soaked with anesthetic and rubbed it on the cuts on Edwards face. He flinched. "I was walking down the hall when I heard something. I turned the corner and saw three jocks beating Edward up," I explained "I see" She then got up from the cot and walked over to a drawer and started searching for something. "Shoot! I'm all out of bandages" she turned back to face us "I'm going to have to the storage room and get some more. I'll be right back. Oh and be sure to press a hot cloth and hold it to his nose to stop the blood flow" she then left the room.

I got up from the cot and walked over to a sink. I found a cloth and drenched it in hot water then walked back to Edward and very gently pressed it up against his nose. He reached up to take it and when our skin made contact with each other I felt a surge of energy rush through me. I gasped. He also seemed to notice the energy because he looked up at me with awe in his eyes.

He took the cloth from my hand and wiped the remainder of the blood off his face. His nosebleed had already stopped. He put the cloth aside and looked at me longingly.

I don't know if it was even possible, I had just met him but already I was feeling as if I had found my soul mate. He cupped my cheek and we both leaned in. Our lips were only inches apart and his breath smelled like lilacs and cinnamon. I breathed it in and cherished his scent. Our lips finally met and the energy we felt before intensified ten-fold. I gathered clumps of his bronze hair as he started kissing my neck and his breathing hitched when I sucked on his earlobe.

We were suddenly interrupted by the nurse who had returned a big box of median sized badges and had her arms crossed in front of her with a disapproving look on her face, "why don't you go back to class and I'll take care of Edward here" she suggested, although it was more of a command. I got up from the bed and reluctantly left the room with my head down low, trying to conceal the blush that had crept up onto my cheeks.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the art teacher's part. So if you really truly want more your going to have to review. Pwetty pwease?!


	3. Chapter 3

After school got out I walked out onto the parking lot and made my way over to my rusty orange truck. As I was getting into my truck I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw Alice running towards me. I stepped back out and leaned against my truck.

She rushed over and took a few moments to catch her breath, when she had her breathing under control she looked up at me. "I just heard what happened. Are you alright?" she looked me over for any injuries "I'm fine. The only ones who got hurt physically were Edward and those three jocks but mentally…" I trailed off, grimacing from the memory of Edward's battered face. She studied my expression and her lips curled up in a sly grin.

"You like him don't you?" she pushed. I couldn't help the smile and blush that graced my features when I thought of our kiss. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't," I taunted, "you do! You totally do I can tell with the way you blush whenever you think about him" she clapped her hands together in excitement "when, I'm saying when because you will, get together with Edward everyone in our group will have that special someone! This is so exciting!" she gave me a quick hug then skipped away "don't forget about prom!" she called as she skipped over to Jasper who was waiting by red Chrysler. Prom? I looked over at the school and sure enough a bright orange banner with bright green letters said "PROM IS COMING! SO GET A DATE AND DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!" and writing in bold black print was the date and time: March 23 from 8:30-11:30 PM. That was only two weeks away! I didn't have enough time to find a date and a dress unless…maybe Alice could help me.

I thought this over as I got into my truck, started the engine and drove home. I couldn't help but think about the fight. Why were they beating him up? And what exactly did Edward supposedly turn them in for? I kept asking myself these questions but came up with nothing. I pulled up in front of the garage and turned the engine off and jumped out of my truck. I walked up to the house and entered.

Charlie was watching one of his football games in the living room when I entered. He looked up at me then back at his game. "How was school?" he asked, "it was good. I made some new friends" I commented "that's great honey! I told you you wouldn't be the odd lamb out" he took a drink of his beer and got up from the couch.

"So are you going to prom with anyone?" he suddenly asked "how did you know about prom?" I repositioned the strap on my backpack. He laughed. "I'm the sheriff honey. I'll be there all night doing breath analyzers what with all the teenagers that always try to spike the punch or something" he replied "oh right" one of the many downfalls of having an officer for a father is that there at the best places at the worst times. "So are you?" he took another drink of his beer "am I what?" I asked "going to the prom with anyone?" he repeated. "Well…I was kind of thinking of asking Edward" I blushed at the mere mention of his name. "Edward? Edward Cullen?" he questioned "yeah, is that a problem?" I was kind of on the defense now "what? No he's a good kid just a misfortunate case" he sat back down. I took my backpack off and sat down next to him. "What do you mean?" I turned so that I was facing him. He ran a hand through his hair. "Well Edward's life has been pretty rough over the years. His mom died from cancer two years and her death left Edward in a pretty severe case of shock. His father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen said that they needed to force him, slip sleeping pills into his water and remove or hide any objects in their home that he could use to hurt himself with. He just recently started talking, well signing to anyone. I talked to his father at the hospital today and he told me that he was considering placing him in a school for deaf people so that he can get the help he needs" my heart skipped a beat. "Send him away?" I whispered.

"Carlisle can't give him the help he needs anymore and with the way Edward has been treated in school he thinks that going to a place where there are more people with his similar needs will help him relax and not have to worry so much" I got up from the couch and made my way for the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you need anything" I said as I climbed the stairs and entered my bedroom. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

They couldn't send Edward away I was just getting to know him and I know that that kiss we shared was sudden but I couldn't help myself he was just so beautiful and that connection that we made with each other was too much to take so I tested the connection with a kiss and found that I wanted more of those precious moments with him. I realize that it isn't my decision to make and that I'm being selfish but I can't help it. If he's taking away from me before I can see how far we can take the connection that I'm sure he felt too then we'll never know if we were truly meant to be.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my bookshelf and picked a book at random. I walked back over to my book and sat back down. The book I had picked was Romeo and Juliet ha god's cruel because that is almost the kind of thing that's happening with Edward and I. Sure we can see each other but there is something that is preventing us from truly seeing how far we can go is that he can't hear the words that I wish I could tell him. I curled up in a ball and began to read the forbidden love of Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know its not very long and I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. ANYHOO click that shiny review button and send me some loving reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning I woke up, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair, changed into some clean clothes and finally grabbed a granola to eat for breakfast.

Just as I was about to open the door my dad stops me. "What's the hurry Bella?" Charlie asked as he leaned against the kitchen doorframe drinking his daily morning cup of coffee, that he had surprisingly learned to make himself. I wondered if it even tasted any good?

"I just want to get to school early so I can hang out with my friends for a little while" I replied, of course there were only really two people that I wanted to see Alice and Edward, but Alice first because I really needed to ask her for a favor, well one or two favors actually.

"Oh? Well could you at least grab something else to eat also? Like an apple maybe? I don't want you getting sick because you didn't eat a good breakfast" he took another drink of his coffee "dad the worst that'll happen is that I'll be really hungry" I retorted as I walked past him and grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket and hurried back to the door. "Have a good day sweetie" he called after me "you too dad, and be safe!" I closed the door behind me and hurried to my truck that was sitting in the driveway. I climbed inside, turned the engine on, set my stuff next to me and backed out of the driveway and made my way for school.

The reason that I wanted to see Alice was because I would need a dress and now that I was positively positive that I wanted to go to prom with Edward but I didn't know any sign language so I was hoping that she could help me so that I could ask Edward out properly instead of him having to read my lips.

When I reached the school I parked next to a forest green jeep, grabbed my belongings, along with the apple and got out of my truck. As I was stepping out I lost my balance on the footing on my truck and right before I fell a pair of arms stopped my descent and carefully lowered my feet and I to the concrete.

I turned around and was surprised to find Edward who was wearing a blue sweatshirt, black jeans and his hair the usual messy bronze artwork. I realized that I was staring at him so I quickly looked away. He tapped me on the shoulder. Not being able to resist I looked back up at him and found him smiling. I mouthed the words 'thank you' and he nodded in reply.

Out of nowhere the pixie that I wanted to see popped out from behind the forest green jeep and stood beside Edward. He looked down at her and he seemed to be annoyed by his facial features. Either she didn't notice or didn't care because she started talking anyway.

"Hey Bella! So I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me this Saturday because silly little me forgot the accessories that I would need for my dress and-" "I would love to go with you, I was actually going to talk to you about helping me find a dress of my own and I also needed to ask another favor of you" I snuck a glance at Edward then back at her. She seemed to have caught on that I was talking about Edward and she smiled so wide that I was sure her face would rip in two.

"Well I guess I'll see you later" she shined a mischievous smiled sauntered off. I looked back at Edward who appeared to be relieved that she had finally left. He looked at me and smiled his smile that made my heart skip a beat. He gestured forward and I took the lead, with him following close behind.

All through biology I kept feeling him staring at me and I couldn't help but peak a glance at him and sure enough he was staring at me but as soon as I looked at him he looked back down at his paper with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush.

After class was over as I was walking out of the classroom with Edward my arm is suddenly yanked and I'm pulled to the side. I looked at the perpetrator and see that its none other than Alice who still has that mischievous smile on her face. Now I was a little bit uneasy.

"Um hey Alice, is there something you want?" I asked her cautiously "you" if it were humanly possible her smile grew two times its size "me?" now I was scared. What exactly did she have planned? "You and I are going shopping!" she trilled excitedly "but school's just started" I looked at Edward for support but then I remembered that I wasn't facing him. Alice beat me to the punch though because she started signing something to him. Darn my lack of sign language knowledge. Edward signed back to her, smiled down at me then walked off. I watched him until he was out of sight then turned back to face her.

"What did you tell him?" I asked "just that I was taking you out for an early lunch and that you would be back in an hour two. Now come on we've got dresses to try on, jewelry to ogle over and lastly, to find the ultimate prom dress for you!" she grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the door. "But we're not supposed to-" "would you stop worrying Bella? My dad got us out for the day because I told him that my new friend and I still had to acquire some very important things for our prom experiences and he is a real big believer in living life to the fullest, especially while in high school as long as now drugs or sex are involved" we walked out the doors and over to her waiting yellow Porsche. We got inside and she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"So Bella what kind of dress are you looking for?" she asked "just something simple, not too expensive" I replied as I watched the speedometer. 45, 60, 75… "Alice don't you think you should slow down? My dad's the sheriff and if he catches us I'll be in so much trouble. He might not even let me hang out with you anymore" I babbled on the possibilities of what he would do to me. "Relax Bella, I've driven like this a hundred times and no cop has ever pulled me over" she tried to relax me but I continue to nervously glance at the rearview mirror for the glowing fun lights known as the police.

Surprisingly enough she wasn't caught by the police in fact I think she was driving so fast that she was just a blur.

We walked into the mall and the bragging began. "Did you hear any sirens Bella?" she asked mockingly "no Alice I didn't. You were right and I was wrong. Would you like me to get down on the ground and pledge my allegiance to you oh mighty Alice?" I retorted. "Oh don't be such a poor sport! Now come on Tiza is having a sale!" she once again grabbed my arm and hurried me towards the shop.

As soon as we entered Alice was in heaven. She looked at every dress they had to offer and when she found a dress that she thought would look good on me she would toss me into the changing room and I would try on the dress. Once I had the dress on I would walk out and show her and for what felt like thousands of dresses until she claimed that she found the perfect one. It was a very light green floor length strapless dress that had a resemblance to Tinkerbell's dress.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. Alice stood behind me with sparkles in her eyes. "You look positively radiant Bella" she commented. Normally I wasn't one for self-admiring but she was right I did look beautiful. The way the dress showed off just right the curves and the dress really brought out my brown eyes, which had been commented numerous times to resemble chocolate chips. I did not how but apparently they did. After I was done admiring myself I looked down at the price tag. $328! This was way too much for me afford with my flimsy allowance of $10.00 a week.

Alice noticed my disappointed look. "What's the matter? Don't you like it?" she asked concerned "I do, it's beautiful but it's over $300 and I hardly have enough to pay for even 5% of it" I replied. "Well who said anything about you paying for it?" she put her hands on her hips. I turned around to face her. "Alice no! I don't want you having to spend money on me. I'll just go to Macy's or something and look for a dress there," I reasoned. She had a look of pure terror on her face. "Macy's? Bella this is prom! One of the most important nights of a teenage girl's life and I can't have you going to the prom and not wearing a proper prom dress. Now Macy's is a good shop but it's not the shop to go to for prom dresses" I was about to refuse again but she intervened "no 'buts' Bella. I'm buying this dress for you and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Now go back into the changing room and change back into you're clothes and I'll buy the dress so that we can go look for jewelry" she practically shoved me into the dressing room.

Once Alice had paid for the dress, even though I kept insisting that she shouldn't we left the shop and made our way for one of her favorite jewelry shops: Tiffany's.

We walked into the shop that almost seemed deserted, probably because its one of the most expensive jewelry shops in the mall. We looked at all of the necklaces in the glass showcases and I finally found the perfect necklace and it was in my budget so I wouldn't be letting Alice pay for me. It was a simple silver necklace that had a heartlock on it and the heart had tiny little green gems that matched my dress. And I also found a pair of white earrings that were in the shape of hearts.

Alice also found herself a necklace and a pair of earrings. Once we had BOTH paid for our purchases we headed back to her Porsche and loaded our bags in the trunk.

On our way back to school I finally asked her the other favor I needed. "Hey Alice would you mind teaching me some sign language? I want to be able to ask Edward to the prom properly" I asked "of course I will Bella you and Edward are going to look so cute together" she squealed as she pulled back into the school parking lot.

~School out~

After school got out I walked with Alice and Edward to her parked Porsche. We got into her car and drove to Edward's and her house.

The whole drive there was in silence. There really was no use in turning music on because all the stations that came through were not the kind of music that either Alice or I wanted to listen to.

We reached their house and I was amazed at what I saw. Their house was not a house at all, it was a mansion, it had mirrored walls, a walkway made of stones that lead up to the door and the paneling was made of pine.

"Welcome to our lovely home Bella!" Alice said as if she was reporting from the TV show CRIBS. "It's beautiful," I breathed. "Come on, I want you to meet our parents" and with that she skipped to the door and Edward and I followed.

**Author's Review: So I hope everyone liked it and if you want me to continue I'm going to need you to review. No flames please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Alice pushed the door open and walked inside. On the other side waiting with smiles on their faces were Edward and Alice's dad.

"Hey dad! This is Bella" Alice introduced me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella. We have heard so much about you" he looked directly at Edward. I followed his gaze and noticed that Edward was blushing. I couldn't help the smile that came and I turned back to face their father.

"Thank you for having me. You have a very beautiful home" I was still in awe of their house. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

A creamy white tile floor, a grand mahogany staircase that lead up to the second floor, a kitchen that was the size of another house, a living room that had a plush white couch in the center, a black loveseat in the corner, a plasma TV that was pressed up in front of the couch and many other breathtaking sights that it would take forever to name.

"Would you like a tour?" Alice suddenly asked pulling me out of my trance "huh? Oh yeah I'd love that" I replied. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the grand staircase.

It appeared that the tour was just a cover story because she suddenly pushed me into a room and closed the door behind us. I looked around the room I was in and saw that the wall was painted a light purple, the carpet was the same light purple, there was a white poster bed in the center of the room with creamy white bed set on it, creamy white drawers and a desk that was at the side of the room and finally over a dozen posters of boy bands and several different posters of graceful dancers.

"Welcome to the place where the magic shall take place" she said dramatically "magic?" I asked curiously "well you see I agreed to show you some sign language but before we do that I just have to do one thing. One thing that will ultimately make Edward's heart skip a beat" she started advancing on me with an evil, or what I considered evil, smile on her face.

"Alice what are you planning?" I was now backed up in a corner "oh nothing…except a totally killer makeover!" she grabbed my hand and led me to a walk in closet that I wasn't even aware was there but then again I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all we're talking about Alice here.

"I already let you torture me today why are we going for round two?" I asked as she led me into the closet and set me down on a chair that she had set up in there. "I only have you ready for the prom and that's only one night! Now I have to get you ready for the asking out part!" she proclaimed as she started going through clothes on the millions of hangers in the room.

I sat and waited patiently for her to find another 'Alice creation' as I nicknamed them. She finally came up with an outfit for me to wear. She handed the outfit to me and I looked it over. It was a faded blue and black lacy tank top with a black skirt that that had frill at the bottom and finally a pair of black ballet flats that had lace that twirled around my ankles and a little ways up my legs.

"Why do I have to dress up?" apparently that was a very dumb question to ask because she looked at me like had a second head growing out of my neck. "Because this is another of the most important experiences of your high school experience: asking out your date for one of the most important nights of your life! Now come on and change into that. I plan on having you and Edward an 'official couple' by prom even though I have a feeling that love has already blossomed" she walked out of the closet and closed the door behind her.

I sighed then changed into the outfit she had chosen for me and folded up my clothes and set them on the chair. I walked out of the closet and Alice was waiting for me on the other side. She took in what I was wearing and clapped her hands together. "Another successful creation by yours truly" she beamed. "Now it's time for the hair and makeup" she steered me over to her desk which I found out was actually her makeup studio and she got to work.

After she was done I had black eyeliner on, very light blue eye shadow on, pink lip gloss on and my hair was up in a bun with two strands of hair, which she curled hanging down. She stood back and admired her work. "I am defiantly a genius!" she proclaimed. She didn't even let me get out a thank you before she lifted me up from the chair.

"Now lets get cracking!" she led me over to her bed and we sat down. She had a couple of books on sign language in piles on her bed and I picked one of them up. There were so many different signs to learn. Alice could see my distress even though I wasn't showing any signs of it, or was I? "Don't worry I'm only going to be showing you the basics today and we'll move on from there" she assured. I smiled then put the book down.

We spent a total of three hours working on the basic signs in sign language and once I had those down she moved on to show me some other signs. We heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Alice called. The door opened and Carlisle walked in. "I just came up to tell you that dinner should be ready in about 30 more minutes. Will you be joining us Bella?" he asked "I'd love to if its not an inconvenience to anyone?" I replied "of course not Bella we would love to have you, in fact I made extra just in case you said yes" he eyed the sign language books. "Are you teaching Bella some signs Alice?" he inquired "as a matter a fact I am. Bella's going to be asking Edward out and she wants to be able to ask him herself" I blushed and looked down at the bed.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Edward needs to get out of the house and I think going to the prom would be a great opportunity. I'll leave you to it then" he exited the room and closed the door behind him. I turned back to Alice. Should I ask her? I mean it's probably a really painful subject to be asking but I had to know. "Um Alice?" I began "yes?" she asked pleasantly "I don't mean to pry but my dad told me that your dad was considering putting Edward in a school for the deaf?" I was hoping that she wouldn't get mad at me for asking. She sighed. It was a painful subject. "Yeah, Carlisle has done everything he can for Edward but what with the treatment he receives at school and quite recently a fight Carlisle thinks that Edward would do better in an environment that is better suited for his needs" she ran a hand through her spiky black hair. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I quickly apologized "don't apologize, you were going to find out sooner or later so I guess its good that you found while you did. You see my dad said that if things here don't get better for him then by December he's going to send him to the School for the deaf in Maryland" her usual sunny face turned sad when she thought about losing her brother but it quickly went back to her usual sunny face, though I could tell she was straining it. "Lets back to work" and we did just that.

When the thirty minutes were up Carlisle reentered the room. "Dinners ready" he announced then once again closed the door and walked down the stairs. We got up from the bed and followed Carlisle down the stairs.

Edward was already seated at the dining room table wit his back turned to me. We walked into the room and I sat down next to him. He looked at me and took in my appearance. He signed something out to me. I got out the words 'you' and look' but I couldn't figure out the last bit so I looked to Alice. "He said you look beautiful" she interpreted. I turned back to him. 'Thank you' I signed. He looked at me in surprise then smiled probably because he wasn't expecting me to sign back.

Carlisle walked back into the room carrying a tray that had roast beef on it. There were already bowls of mash potatoes, olives, rolls of bread and freshly churned butter and a bowl of steamed veggies.

The entire time we ate I sensed a pair of eyes on me. Whenever I looked I saw that Edward would immediately revert his gaze back to his plate. I smiled and felt the blush creep to my face, so I took a drink of the cola that Carlisle had given me.

After we finished I tried to help Carlisle clean the dishes but he refused and instead Alice helped him. That was my cue to ask Edward.

He was sitting in the living room drawing something in his drawing pad, I couldn't tell what yet because he had just started. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at me and smiled. 'I have something I need to ask you' I signed. He put his drawing pad down and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down next to me. Here it goes. 'Will you go to prom with me?' please say yes! He smiled 'yes' he signed. I threw my arms around him and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Excellent! Now Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, me and you guys can double up!" she both gave us hugs of congratulate then she signed something to Edward. I looked away so they would have their privacy. When I looked back Edward was actually blushing. Alice laughed at his expression then skipped off.

It was official. Edward and I were going to prom together. Now all I had to worry about was not breaking his toes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like too long for me but I hope this chapter made up for the lost time. You know my pleas so please review!**


	6. AU: date mix up Need to read!

**Sorry everyone! When I said Edward might be shipped off to that school in 'DECEMBER' I actually meant to say that he would be shipped off in June. Sorry for the confusion!**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward and I became inseparable over the following days and now prom was only two days away. I was completely and utterly nerve-wracked about prom because after prom was over I wouldn't have anything to distract myself from thinking about the fact that in less then three months Edward may be leaving and it was too painful to think about so I played the wild card and decided to play ignorance.

Some people, mainly Alice, Rosalie and Jasper thought that that was unhealthy but I don't care because ignorance and Edward's soothing lips were the only things keeping me sane so I would play ignorance until someone said uno.

_~_~_

That day at school as I was sitting next to Edward and the others at our usual lunch table when Edward suddenly grabbed my hand and led me away from the table. I looked at him confused and he just smiled.

We walked out of the lunchroom and into the quiet hallways. I became even more curious when he led me out of the school and towards Alice's yellow Porsche. He took out a pair of keys and unlocked the doors. He walked over to the passenger door and I got inside, once I was in he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. When he was in he started the engine and took off.

Like Alice Edward was also a speed demon and I had to hold on for dear life on the safety bar or else I was sure I would be sucked into the leather seats. I wanted to shout out to him to slow down but then I remembered that he was deaf so that wouldn't do any good. Wait a second if he was deaf then how the heck was he driving so fast without crashing into anything? I looked around the car until I saw why he was driving so fast and so well. On the dashboard, both side mirrors and the rearview mirrors were sensors that lit up whenever a car was coming up behind him.

Now knowing that I was not going to be killed, or had the possibly of not being killed in a collision I relaxed a little but did not relinquish me hold on the safety bar.

Fifteen minutes later we stopped in front of the forest. He turned the car off and got out of the car. I followed him and he locked the doors behind him. He walked over to me and took my hand. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

He led me into the forest and my curiosity increased. I tapped him on the shoulder and turned around. 'Where are we going?' I signed he smiled and signed back 'you'll see' he then took my hand back and continued walking.

We passed by a small babbling creak and a home of rabbits that were cuddled up together to keep warm. There were also many fallen trees that blocked our path so Edward crawled over them then once on the other side helped me across. We were now in the dead middle of the forest and the clouds were dancing around our legs.

He suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. He had a mischievous smile on his face. 'What are you planning' I asked I wanted to say 'what's with the smile?' but I didn't know how to sign smile so I settled for another question. His smile just grew and he suddenly pulled me on his back and I secured my arms and legs around his throat and torso. He smiled up at me then grabbed a branch and began to crawl a huge pine tree that towered over the forest.

How did he have the strength to do this? I looked over at his muscles and for the first time saw that he was very masculine and it appeared that he wasn't even trying that hard because he didn't looked strained at all.

I don't know how far up the tree we were but I was also too afraid to look down and find out because I had a feeling that if I did I would faint and go tumbling down to my death. Edward suddenly stopped climbing and maneuvered himself so that I was sitting next to him on what looked like a very sturdy branch.

I looked around our surroundings in astonishment. Now that we had stopped moving and we were actually sitting on something sturdy my nerves went out the window, especially when Edward put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder.

We spent a good few hours just sitting in the tree looking at the forest around and under us. I looked at him and he looked down and me we both smiled. I giggled when he smiled that dashing crooked grin that took my breath away.

Edward started to sign and I was pleased that I understood what he was saying. 'When I was a little boy my father took me into this forest for a hiking trip. My sister didn't want to come because she didn't want to get her new outfit dirty. So while my father was watching the stream I wandered off and that's when I found this tree. At the time I was fascinated by nature so I did what any 10 year old would do I climbed it and discovered a new world. Apparently my father became frantic with worry when he couldn't find me because an hour later he had the entire community of Forks looking for me. Mr. Marksman found me up here and brought me down to my dad who took me in his arms and told me to never run off like that again and ever since then I climb this tree and just let my mind wander' he concluded. 'I'm glad that you found this place' I replied. He smiled and brought his lips down to mine and we kissed.

He looked down at his watch then back at me. 'We should get back' I nodded and he motioned for me to get on his back. I carefully positioned myself on his back and he slowly descended the tree.

When were at the bottom of the tree nighttime was beginning to descend on us making the woods look like a scene from a horror movie. Edward noticed my discomfort and took my hand. I smiled at him appreciably and he smile back then led me out of the forest.

The walk back to the car was deathly silent. The clouds that were once dancing around our legs were now swimming up to our knees. I squeezed his hand tighter and him, once again noticing my fear pulled me closer and planted a kiss on my head.

A few minutes later were when things got bad. A loud crack could be heard and I whipped my head around for the source but didn't see anything. Edward didn't hear anything but he felt my sudden jerk. He looked down at me and asked what was wrong I replied 'I thought I heard something' he looked around but also didn't see anything. Now we both wanted to get out of the forest faster so our pace increased.

We could see the car in the distant when Edward was suddenly jerked away from me and thrown up against the wall by none other then the three jocks. "Out with your little girlfriend huh Cullen? Well why don't we make this a night to remember?" the one holding Edward's throat suddenly kneed Edward in the gut and he dropped to the ground coughing and clutching his stomach. They then turned on me.

"Cullen can really pick em' boys" he said as they advanced towards me. One of them whistled. I took a few steps back but one of them grabbed my arm and pulled me into a circle that they had formed. "Where do you think your going? The party's just getting started" one of them reached out to stroke my cheek but I flinched away but unfortunately I backed up into the one that had kneed Edward and he wrapped his arms around my waist. No matter how hard I thrashed or stomped on his foot his hold didn't relinquish.

Out of nowhere one of them cried out a warning when suddenly the guy holding me was jerked away from me and I stumbled forward. I looked behind me and saw that Edward now had the guy in a chokehold. The other guys, now out of their state of shock dashed forward to help their friend. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't much a fighter but I couldn't let them hurt Edward so I jumped on the closest ones back and squeezed his throat. He grabbed at my arms and tried to pry them apart but my grip was firm.

He became desperate for air so he stumbled to a tree and started knocking me against it hoping that I would let go. But I was a stubborn one. "Guys help me!" he tried to call out but he didn't have enough breath. It wasn't until he managed to make me bang my head into the tree that my grip began to loosen up. My vision had black dots jumping around in front of my eyes and the voices and…oh god cries of pain from Edward! Were becoming muffled. The sensation became too much and I let go of him. Once he was released I slumped down to forest floor and tilted off to the side. Before I blacked out the last thing I saw was one of them kicking Edward in the gut then the trio walked off laughing.

**AUTHOR'S REVIEW: Oh no will Bella and Edward be okay? What is with those guys and beating the crap out of Edward and will they ever get to go to their prom? Keep reading to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to the feeling of utter coldness and dizziness.

My vision was groggy and I had no recollection of where I was or how I had gotten here but then it all came running back when I spotted a bronze haired teenager lying face down in the now muddy forest floor that had been created by the downpour of rain. Edward his name was.

I summoned all my strength and slowly pulled myself up from the ground and stumbled over to him. Once I was by his side I discovered that very little of his shirt remained and he was very bloody and was of course unconscious. I gently pushed him onto his back and couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped me.

His face was bloody and scratched, some of his ribs looked to be broken and there were some many other injuries on him that I couldn't name them all.

I felt his neck for a pulse and when I didn't find one I panicked. I had no idea how long his heart had been stilled but I didn't care, I had to do something to bring him back. I put my hands on his heart and began to perform CPR.

In between breathing into his mouth for him and pumping his heart I was yelling and at the same time begging him to wake up. "Come on Edward!" I breathed into his mouth "You can't die on me" I grunted as I pumped his heart.

Three minutes. That's how long I have been performing CPR and I was beginning to lose hope when, I was suddenly startled by a large gasp and the brilliant pair of green eyes that could only belong to Edward.

He looked up at me and breathed in hungrily. I wanted to hold him close but he had so many injuries that I didn't know if I would hurt him or not so I settled with planting kisses all over his face and lips and whispering nothing but delightful gratitude that he was still with me.

By the looks of him and possible me we would need an ambulance, especially Edward who looked like it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. I searched through my pockets until I found my cell phone which I was very grateful hadn't been damaged at all. I pulled it out of my pocket and dialed 911.

When someone picked up I breathed a sigh of relief. "911 emergencies what is your emergency?" asked a female voice "Yes um my boyfriend and I need an ambulance, we're both pretty banged up but he's the one I'm most worried about. Please you have to help us!" I sobbed "alright mame I'm going to need your name and your location" she replied calmly "my name is Isabella Swan and we're in the Fork's forest I don't know exactly where but we're close to the road" I ran my hand through Edward's matted hair that had dried and undried blood in it. "Okay, an ambulance is on its way just hold on Ms. Swan" and with that the line went dead.

"Don't worry Edward helps on its way," I said as I laid down beside him and wrapped my arms around him to keep us both warm.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

An hour later an ambulance arrived. The paramedics trudged through the mud with two rescue gurneys and the rest of their equipment.

When they got to us they carefully laid Edward down on the gurney and strapped him in then hurried him to the waiting ambulance. They tried to put me on the other gurney but I refused and told them that I could walk. They allowed me to walk but had they're eyes on me as we walked to the waiting ambulance.

Once we were in the ambulance it took off for the hospital. A female paramedic checked an apparent gash on the back of my head and the scrapes on my back, arm and hands. She

Rubbed some medicine on a cotton ball then rubbed it on the gash and the scrapes and bandaged up the gash the best she could until it could be sewn closed at the hospital.

Edward was lying on the gurney in the center of the back of the truck with an IV in his arm and a portable heart monitor hooked up to him. The injuries that they could treat were bandaged but the rest were being treated as best they could.

Five minutes later we reached the hospital and Edward and I were led into the hospital. Carlisle was waiting for us inside. As soon as he laid eyes on Edward he immediately put himself in charge and whisked him away into the emergency room. I was led into another part of the hospital to have my wounds treated.

I sat down on a table and a doctor named Dr. Smith was busy sewing up the gash on my head and treated the scrapes on my back, arms and legs. "It was a good thing you called us when you did. That gash on your head is pretty nasty and if you haven't started feeling it yet you'll be having one painful migraine for the next week or two so I'm going to prescribe you some painkillers that I want you take one daily" she said as she wrote a prescription down and handed the slip to me.

The door burst in and in walked my dad who had pure terror all over his face. He relaxed, but not much when he saw me. "Bella, sweetie are you okay?" he asked as he engulfed me in a hug "I'm alright dad really" I tried to calm him. I looked to the doctor for reassurance and she nodded. "Bella only has a few stitches and is a little banged up but nothing to worry about. I've also prescribed her some pain medication just in case," she added.

My dad released me thankfully and settled his hand on my shoulder. Dr. Carlisle walked in and had a grave expression on his face. "Can I talk to Bella in private for a minute" he asked "of course Dr. Cullen" Dr. Smith got up from her chair and left. My dad gave my shoulder one last squeeze then also left.

"Is Edward alright?" I asked. He sighed in shakily and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Bella, Edward has several broken ribs, a concussion, a fractured wrist, several damaged arteries in his right leg but luckily we were able to fix but what I'm really worried about is his heart. You see Edward had a weak heart from birth but this accident has caused his heart so much trauma that I don't know if he'll pull through" he looked down at the floor "what do you mean pull through" I got up from the table and walked over to him. He looked down at me. "Bella…Edward slipped into coma about an hour ago and I honestly think it will take a miracle for him to wake up" no he was lying or this was surely a dream. Edward couldn't be in a coma it wasn't possible. I had to see him.

"He's in the Extensive Care ward in room C23," he said as if reading my thoughts. I rushed out of the room and hurried to the room Carlisle described.

Nurses, doctors and patients yelled at me as I pushed past them.

When I reached room C23 I pushed the door open and walked inside. My eyes searched the room frantically until they laid on Edward. He was attached to so many wires that it would take forever to count, he was also bandaged up from his torso to his neck, he had a brace on his right wrist and his face had a long stitch that went from the bottom of his right cheek to the beginning of his left eye.

I slowly walked over to him and sat down in a chair next to him. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. My dear Edward was breathing through an air tube that went down his throat. "God Edward" I finally choked out as I took his hand and put it to my face. The tears that were already running down my face multiplied when his scent coursed through my nose.

"You have to come back to me Edward, without you I just don't know what I'll do. You are the reason that I feel joy, the reason that I found love and I will not let you be the reason of my sorrow so you listen to me Edward Cullen I demand that you wake up and lift this sorrow of pain that you have left within me" I leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. I laid his hand back down to his side but could not relinquish his touch so I squeezed his hand to let him know that he wasn't alone.

"They say that people in a coma can hear you, even though they are in deep sleep," said a voice. I looked up and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway. "I have also heard that. I'm just hoping they can also feel" at this I gave his hand another squeeze.

Carlisle walked over to me. "You care for him very deeply" he observed "so deeply that I wonder why my heart hasn't burst with the sadness it feels" I replied. "Don't worry Bella, I'm doing everything in my power to make sure that he wakes up. I can't lose another family member" and with that he left the room.

I looked back down at Edward. "If you heard any of that then hear this, I'm not the only one who will feel great remorse without your presence" I planted a kiss on his dry lips.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a sad one. Now will Edward wake up or will he forever be in a deep slumber and will we ever find out what why that trio keeps hurting him? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.**


	9. AU: Edward hearing while in coma

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Edward is in a dreamlike state so many unnatural things can happen while being in a coma even though someone is deaf while being in a coma they may be able to hear their loved ones. The reason that I'm writing this is because I want to make sure that there is no confusion as to why Edward would be able to hear. Thank you to anyone who has actually read this.**


	10. Chapter 10

~2 Months later~

Edward still hadn't woken up and everyday that went by Carlisle began to lose hope that he would ever wake up. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I still had hope because we all knew that Edward was a fighter and if anyone could wake up from a coma Edward could.

Everyday after school and on the weekends I would come to the hospital and sit by his bedside, holding his hand and just talking to him. Carlisle said that even though Edward was deaf he might be able to hear his loved ones talking to him since he is in a dreamlike state and many unnatural things have been known to happen while people have been in a coma.

Prom had come and gone but I didn't go because it would only bring me sadness because the one I cared about was in a coma and there was a chance that I would never see his breathtaking green eyes and his crooked smile that made my breath catch but most of all I wouldn't feel his angelic lips on my lips. Alice and Rosalie had tried to make me go to prom but I refused and told them that it would only bring me feelings that I couldn't deal with so they let me be and went to Prom with Jasper and Emmett.

The room that Edward was in had been so dull and dreary that Alice and I had taken some stuff from his room like some of his posters, pictures and a few of his sketch books so that **when** he woke up he would be able to draw. I would not lose hope, I will not allow anyone, even Carlisle to tell me that his chances of waking up were growing slimmer each day because if I did then I would break down and would finally have to face the facts that he wasn't coming back so I lived in denial and acted as if he was just having a very long nap.

But on that one fateful day while I was visiting him someone finally said uno and put down their last card.

I was sitting by his bed reading aloud from one of his favorite books when suddenly Edward's heart rate began to rise and then suddenly a long never ending beep. I was so startled by the sudden beeping that I fell out of my chair but as soon as I recognized what was happening I pressed the panic button.

Soon a flurry of nurses and Carlisle stormed into the room with a crash cart and started working on him. I could do nothing but stand by and watch them attempt to bring the man she might even love back.

"Clear!" yelled Carlisle. He pressed the paddles down on Edward's heart and an electrical jolt ripped through Edward's body causing his body to jerk upwards. Carlisle looked at the monitor. Nothing. He then prepared for another jolt "clear!" he yelled and sent another jolt through Edward's body. The heart monitor continued to play the loud mocking sound of one single beep that went on forever.

For every jolt that went through Edward's body another ripple of grief and fear overtook me. I soon found myself sliding down the wall until I was sitting on the floor with my knees curled up to my chest. Tears were cascading down my cheeks as I watched Edward's body jolt up into the air then land back down with a thud.

This went on for a total of three minutes until finally Carlisle had the to do the hardest and most regretful thing of all. Call it. He set the paddles back down on the crash cart and looked at his watch. "Time of death 4:54 PM" he looked down at the floor and ran a hand through his hair. I could tell that he was trying to keep the tears back but they coming anyway. When the first drop came millions more came.

He looked over at me and saw that I was also sobbing. He walked over to me and helped me up from the floor. "I'm so sorry Bella, I…I" he couldn't even finish the sentence but I knew what he was going to say: he couldn't save him. I pulled him into a hug and we both cried into each other's shoulders while trying to calm the other down but was not working because one of us needed to be the comforter but both of us needed to be the comforted.

The nurses pulled the white sheet over Edward's head then began taking the equipment off him. When they were done they gave their remorse to Carlisle and I then left the room. Carlisle took a shaky breath then we both walked over to the bed. Carlisle pulled the sheet down with shaky hands to reveal Edward's perfect face that still had its color.

"I'm so sorry son, I love you. I know you that you are in heaven with your mother now and you no longer feel any pain. I'll be seeing you" he leaned over and planted a kiss on Edward's forehead then leaned back and took one last long look at him then left the room.

I ran my hand through his bronze hair. "I remember when we first met. You were drawing a bleeding rose in your sketch book and when I tried to talk to you I thought you were ignoring me in but it turned out that you were deaf and I felt so ridiculous for thinking that you were. And I remember when I first came to your house and Alice made me wear that ridiculous outfit I'll never forget the look on your face when you first saw it on me and the best thing happened next I asked you to the prom and you said yes well rather signed" I laughed a sorrowful laugh "but my favorite is when we walked through the forest hand in hand and then we went up that tree and you told me how you just loved that tree and would go up there to just think and to see the beauty but while I was up there all I could concentrate on was you. And I'm glad that I got to spend that time with you because the time we spent together will live on with me forever and I know we never really got to say this to each other but I love you Edward Cullen I really do and I hate that you were taken from me in such a violent way" tears blurred my vision and sobs were coming from my throat.

I took his hand and squeezed. "Why did you have to leave me Edward why did those bastards do this to you!" I kneeled down on the floor, still clutching Edward's hand while sobbing uncontrollably.

Suddenly I felt someone squeeze my hand. I looked up and saw the part of the blanket where Edward's head was move.

"Edward?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Edward?" I slowly and hesitantly reached for the beginning of the sheet "Edward?" I shakily pulled the sheet down and when it came down to his eyes I saw that they were opened.

"Edward!" I yanked the sheet down to reveal his crooked grin looking up at me. I didn't know if he was anywhere where he could hear me but I called out anyway "Carlisle!" amazingly he did hear me and came rushing in.

"What is it Bella?" he asked urgently "he's alive!" I exclaimed and looked back down at Edward. Carlisle followed my gaze and what he saw left him speechless. Edward's eyes were open and he was still smiling his classic crooked smile.

He walked over to Edward and, still in shock, pulled the sheet down to Edward's torso. Carlisle put the ends of the stethoscope in his ears and slid the stethoscope under Edward's hospital blue hospital scrub shirt and listened to his heart. Once Carlisle had heard enough he began to sign.

'How do you feel?' he asked. Edward looked around the room and replied 'confused. How did I get here?' he looked at me for answers. I didn't know some of the words I wanted to use like bastards and beat so I used the words I did know. 'Those guys that hurt you before found us in the forest and they hurt you so much that you ended up going to the hospital and you fell into…" I didn't know how to sign the word coma so I looked to Carlisle for help and Edward followed my gaze 'coma' he signed. Edward stared in shock.

For a few minutes he just sat in the bed with an anxious and confused expression on his face. 'How long?" he finally signed 'two months and…you died Edward but somehow you were brought back without the help of the crash cart. I don't know how but your alive and you have no idea how grateful I am' he signed with beads of tears that were threatening to drop but he held them back.

Carlisle suddenly changed the subject. 'Do you feel any pain or discomfort? Anything at all?' he asked. Edward shook his head. 'Good very good' Carlisle wiped away some of the tears of joy that managed to slip past him. 'I'm going to go call your sister' he made his way for the door but stopped in the doorway and looked back at Edward then left the room to make the call.

When Carlisle was gone my attention returned to Edward. I couldn't believe he was actually alive! I wanted to pinch myself just to make sure that it wasn't a dream but I really didn't want to have to explain myself to Edward when I jumped from the pain I would surely cause.

I sat down in the chair and ran my hands through his hair. 'I can't believe your alive. I thought I lost you there' I signed. He reached up and stroked my cheek and I leaned into his touch closed my eyes and sighed in complete bliss. Soon I reopened my eyes and found that Edward's dazzling green eyes were staring longingly at me. We both leaned in towards each other until our lips were only inches apart. We closed the distance and kissed passionately until both our needs for one another were momentarily satisfied for now. After our kiss we rested our heads together and breathed in deeply.

Suddenly Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie burst through the door and hurried to Edward's bedside. As soon as Alice was within distance she gave Edward a huge hug then kissed him on the cheek then pulled back.

'Don't you ever do that to me again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!' she signed so quickly that I barely understood what she was saying. 'Sorry about' he replied. Jasper was the next to speak 'how you feeling?' he asked worriedly 'fine now that I know you guys didn't completely forget about me' he joked. 'We could never forget about you. You're like the…2nd most annoying brother I have. Life just wouldn't be the same without you' signed Rosalie who got a glare from Jasper. Rosalie smiled innocently.

Emmett spoke up next. 'As Alice stated earlier don't ever do something like this again. You left me alone with Jasper as the only guy company and you can't imagine the kind of torture I went through' once again Jasper glared then replied 'how come everyone's gaining up on me?' he asked. Everyone, even Edward laughed at his response.

~5 minutes later~

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were watching a football game on the TV that Emmett had managed to hook back up while Rosalie, Alice and I were sitting on the other side of the room talking.

"I'm just so happy that he's back with us. My dad and I were afraid that we were going to lose him. I didn't want to tell you guys that I was losing hope because I didn't want to cause anymore sorrow then everyone was already feeling so I kept acting like I thought was everything was going to work out" Alice confessed "Its okay Alice we understand. You and Carlisle must have been the most affected by all this. I mean I know I felt sorrow when I saw him just lying there, not moving but you guys already lost one family member and I can only begin to imagine how it would feel to lose another" I said. Alice nodded her head and took in a shaky breath. Rosalie and I got up from our seats and gave her a big hug. She hugged us back then we sat back down in our seats.

"Alice I know this probably isn't a question that you want to answer but why do those jerks keep doing this to Edward? When I told my dad what they did to him he went looking for them and when he found them he brought them down to court where they were found guilty but they were only sent to Juvie for 6 months and that was two months ago. I really need to know why they did what they did to him so that I can understand this whole insane ordeal," I pleaded. "It's alright I can answer that. You see Edward got into some trouble last year and those…jocks were there when it happened, in fact what they made him help them with is illegal" she began "what exactly did they make him do?" I asked cautiously. Alice sighed and looked over at Edward then back at me. "There used to be this old warehouse that made car parts down on Pavilion Avenue. One night while Edward was walking home he saw them entering the warehouse carrying something that looked like a pack of beer, gasoline and a lighter. Being the Good Samaritan that he is he went to investigate. Apparently they were drunk and were looking 'for a good time'. Edward hid behind one of the old machines and watched what they were doing. It became clear pretty soon when he saw one of them dump a bunch of gasoline all over the place and when he saw them take out the lighter he tried to stop them. He ran out from behind the machine and tackled the guy holding the lighter to the ground. Soon the guys buddies tried to pull Edward off the guy but Edward can be very strong when he wants to be. Anyway, a broken bottle was right in Edward's face. He looked up and saw one of them with the lighter in their hand. Edward read his lips. 'Take this lighter and burn this down or I'm going to kill you' Edward slowly got up from the ground and back away with his hands up in surrender. He didn't have a choice. They surrounded him and the guy with the bottle threw Edward the lighter. 'Do it now or I'll make sure that when the police find your body you'll se disfigured that they'll have to identify you with dental records' he didn't have a choice so he took the lighter and walked over to the place where the gasoline began. Before he lit the warehouse on fire he looked back over at them and the guy held the bottle menacingly. Edward lit the lighter and as soon as it left his fingers he ran. The others were behind him. As soon as they were outside the warehouse blew causing them to be blow back 15ft. Everyone was fine, just a little bruised and shaken, but fine nevertheless. So the main reason why they keep beating him up is because your father arrested them but not Edward for the warehouse fire so they probably assumed that Edward had told you're father and had made a deal with him" she concluded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" I asked "because Edward begged me not to, he didn't want me getting hurt, ironic huh? He's protecting everyone but himself" Alice burst into tears and Rosalie and I comforted her.

So the reason that those jerks kept beating him up was because he thought that he turned them in? That was just freaking insane! I hope they suffer in Juvie because if they don't and they come anywhere near Edward I will personally kick each and everyone of they're asses! I'm done playing nice, if it's a fight they want then it's a fight they'll get because I will not let them hurt him ever again


	12. Chapter 12

Edward took the next three weeks of school off to rest, originally it was supposed to be five weeks but Edward wanted to get back to his life. So on Monday of the fourth week Edward picked me up in his silver Volvo and we drove to school.

When we got to the school we immediately knew something was wrong because my dad's cruiser was parked in front of the school with his lights flashing. Edward and I looked at one another then got out of the car.

As we were walking up to the school my dad and one other officer walked out of the school and when he saw Edward he walked over to us. "What's going on dad?" I asked, "Someone broke into the school and vandalized Edward's locker" Edward must have read his lips because his posture stiffened. "There was also a note" he handed Edward a piece of paper and when Edward read it became as white as snow.

I took the piece of paper out of his hands and read it to see what made Edward react the way he did.

**You die in 24 hrs.**

I reread the note over and over again just to make sure that my vision hadn't suddenly been manipulated on me but that was what was written. Someone or some people were threatening Edward's life and I intended to find out who or whom.

My dad took the letter back from me. "We're going to look into this but I have a very good idea of who did this" he looked at the officer next to him then back at Edward, who was still frozen in shock and I. "The three boys who sent you to the hospital were let out early on good behavior, why they were even allowed to get out early I don't know how, but I'm fairly certain that if anybody would want to threaten Edward's life it would be them. They have motive" he scratched his head then laid a soothing hand on Edward's shoulder who suddenly flinched from the sudden contact. He relaxed when he saw that it was only my dad. "You'll have protection 24/7. We wont let anything happen to you," he promised.

Edward nodded his head in thanks then looked down at me. I looked back at my dad. "Will he be able to go to school or will he have to go with you guys?" I asked "originally whenever someone's life is threatened we take to a secure area and they hide out here but I don't think these boys will try anything while he's in a public area. Just make sure that you're never in an area where no one else is around" he directed this at both of us.

"Don't worry dad, I wont let him out of my sight" I took Edward's hand and he squeezed it. "As soon as school is over I want you to come straight home, that goes for you too Edward" Edward watched his lips then nodded in agreement.

"Well you two better get to class, don't want to be late" my dad gave me a quick hug then him and the other officer walked back to his cruiser.

Edward and I entered the school, hand in hand.

We walked over to Edward and my locker. They were side by side.

His locker was trashed. The word **LIAR** was spray painted across his locker in black spray paint, the lock on his locker had also been smashed in and the inside had paint covering all of his books, binders, notebooks and other school supplies. But what really seemed to piss him off was the picture of us sitting in his living room and written across my face was the word **slut** in red ink.

His breathing accelerated and his fist clenched together so tight that I swear I heard his knuckles crack. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to turn him so that he was facing me but it was like trying to move the space needle.

Out of nowhere he suddenly punched the locker next to his so hard that when he pulled back there was a fist-sized dent in the metal. Edward's breathing was still ragged, from rage I guessed. When I looked down at the hand that he had used to punch the locker I saw that his knuckles were bleeding.

I gently took his hand and examined the cuts. They were small but they would still need to be bandaged. I let go of his hand. And when I was sure that he was looking at me I signed 'you need to go the nurse' he stood still until he finally nodded his head. I took his good hand and led him down to the nurse's station.

When we reached the nurse's station the nurse was working on her knitting. She looked up from her knitting and saw us. "What can I do for you?" she asked, "Edward needs his hand bandaged" I showed her his hand. "Why don't you take a seat over there and I'll go get some gauze" she put her knitting down and walked over to a cupboard.

Edward walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. I sat down next to him and took his hand.

The nurse returned with a roll of gauze and a tube of anesthetic. She set the supplies down on the closest chair and examined Edward's hand. She rubbed her thumb over Edward's knuckles and when she touched a sore spot he flinched. "You may have broken it," she stated as she squirted out a long line of anesthetic and rubbed it into the cuts.

She looked at me. "What happened?" she asked as she rolled out a line of gauze and started wrapping Edward's hand up. "Someone vandalized Edward's locker and when he found a picture of us with the word slut written over my face he lost it and punched the nearest locker" I replied. She looked back at Edward. "You need to be more careful young man," she scolded.

Once she finished wrapping his hand the nurse gave us both a slip and we walked to our now second period classes.

As soon as I entered the classroom all the student's, including the teacher stopped talking and turned to stare at me. It felt like the first day of school all over again. I walked over to the teacher and handed her my slip then took my seat. The teacher started talking again.

After class was over everyone piled out of the classroom. Alice and Jasper caught up with me in the hallway.

"Did you see what those bastard did to Edward's locker?" Alice asked incredulously "yeah and if you were to go by his locker you would also see a huge dent in the one next to his" I replied. "Wait a minute, Edward punched your locker?" asked Jasper "no, he punched whosever locker is on his left" we turned a corner and entered the lunchroom.

When we got our food we walked over to our usual table and sat down. I sat down next to Edward who sitting in a stiff posture staring into space. He didn't even react when I touched his shoulder.

I turned to the others. "How long has he been like this?" I asked, "I don't know, he was like this when Rose and I got here" Emmett replied. I turned Edward's face so that he was facing me. 'Are you okay?' I signed. No response. Now I was getting concerned. "Guys, you don't think he went into shock do you?" I asked "no, why?" Rosalie asked "because he's showing all the symptoms of someone in shock" I replied.

Emmett and Alice got up from the table and walked over to Edward. Emmett tapped him on the face and normally Edward would have swatted his hand away but he just continued to stare at nothing. Alice turned his head so that he was facing her. 'Come on Edward you're scaring us' she signed. No response.

"Should we get the nurse?" Jasper asked "not until we know for sure" I got up from my chair and stood beside him. I looked into his usually life filled eyes and saw nothing but emptiness. I touched his face and angled him so that he was in the right position. "I hope this works" I muttered then leaned in and kissed him.

Instantaneously Edward's eyes were once again filled with life and he responded with such force that you would think that one of us were dying. Emmett cleared his throat and our kissing ceased although I could tell that Edward wanted, no needed more.

"I don't mean to break up the party but there are over a hundred other people in the room" he smiled, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. I smiled and pecked Edward on the cheek then sat back down beside him. He took my hand and smiled at me, I smiled back.

Over time Alice had been able to teach me many, many other words in sign language and now I was just as good at signing as the rest of them.

'Where did you go Edward? You scared the crap out of us' asked Emmett 'sorry, I was just thinking about something' he replied 'what?' asked Alice. Edward looked over at me then down at the table. 'That because of me Bella and everyone else I care about could be in danger' he replied. "Edward, all we care about right now is your safety. We cant take care of ourselves' Jasper told him 'I know that but I cant help feeling that if I had just let them burn that building down then none of this would have ever happened' he replied.

'It was meant to happen Edward, besides if you hadn't stopped them then there could have been a fire that could easily start a wildfire with all the dry trees and grass around here. You did the right thing' Alice assured him.

'I hope your right' he replied. I rubbed circles into his hand to try and soothe him. 'Of course we're right, you know you should never go up against Alice on these sort of things' Emmett joked.

We all laughed. But somewhere in my mind a question kept nagging at me. What if?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever. By the way thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I can't believe I actually got 72 reviews! It totally made my day when I saw the number. Anyway click that review button if you want more.**


	13. Chapter 13

Edward spent the rest of the day doing his homework, jogging through the forest with Emmett as a precaution and finally settling down to watch a movie (with the subtitles on) with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and me.

Throughout the movie I lay against Edward's chest with his strong arms wrapped around my waist and he would kiss me atop the head every now and then. I would have felt like nothing could ruin this moment if the image of Edward lying in a coma with the breathing tube down his throat and the note that said '**YOU DIE IN 24 HRS.**' didn't keep popping into my thoughts.

How could they let those creeps out of the jail? For good behavior nevertheless, I mean seriously if they weren't faking perfect little angels then Elvis Presley is alive and living in my closet playing the ukulele!

The death note had already made Carlisle sign the registration forms for that school in Maryland, and he plans on mailing it in and sending Edward down the Maryland to live with his aunt if one more incident occurs. Edward knows about the school and doesn't want to go because he wants to stay with his friends, family here and with me and I was going to make sure that he did stay.

After the movie was over Edward drove me home and walked me to the door. 'Goodnight Bella' he signed 'goodnight Edward, I'll see you tomorrow' we both instinctly leaned in and just as our lips were about to meet the door opened and I pulled away, Edward did also when he saw Charlie standing in the doorway.

I turned to Edward. "Guess that's my cue. Goodnight again Edward' I smiled at him then walked past Charlie and into the house. Charlie watched me then looked back to Edward. 'Be safe' he mouthed then closed the door. Edward walked down the steps and back to his Volvo.

I watched Edward drive off from my bedroom window then crawled under my covers, without even bothering to change into my pajamas because I was just so tried out from today's events.

That night I had a terrible nightmare.

I was walking down the hallway at school. All the lights were turned out and the hallway never seemed to end. As I walked I heard a low moaning sound coming from a locker at the far end of the hallway. I cautiously walked towards the locker and my hear was beating like a never-ending drum solo. When I neared the locker I saw that there was blood dripping out of the bottom of the locker. Now my heart felt like it was trying to punch itself out of my chest. With shaky hands I reached for the handle. The moaning had become an agonizing wheezing as if somebody was trying to breath after running a marathon. I slowly opened the door. As soon as the door was halfway open Edward's bloody body crumpled out and landed in front of me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I woke up screaming and gasping for air.

Charlie burst through my dad and quickly scanned my room for any danger, then his eyes landed on me.

"Bella what happened? Are you alright?" he asked panicked "I'm fine I just had a nightmare is all" I took deep calming breaths then laid back down on my pillow. "Sorry I woke you," I added. "Its okay honey, do you want to talk it about?" I knew he wasn't really the type to talk about these sorts of things and I really didn't want to have to explain my dreams. It was just too painful and it seemed so real. "No I'll be fine. In fact I don't really remember what it was about" I lied. "Goodnight then Bella" he lingered in the doorway for a few more moments then turned and closed the door behind him.

I took a deep breath then tried to go back to sleep.

~Following day~

The following morning, I woke up, changed into some clean clothes, and ate breakfast then left for school. Originally I was supposed to get a ride from Edward but after waiting for 30 minutes I had to leave or else I was going to be late for school.

When I arrived Alice ran up to me with a frantic look in her eyes. "Have you seen Edward?" she asked frantically "no, not since last night why didn't he come home?" now I was starting to become frantic "no. My dad and I waited up for him for over five hours last night and he never came home. This isn't good Bella, what if something happened to him?" Tears were now pouring down her cheeks. I embraced her and she cried into my shoulder. I wanted to cry too but one of us had to be the strong one.

"I'm sure he's fine" I tried to comfort her and myself but my words didn't sound like they had much promise because Edward had received a death threat that said he would die in 24 hrs. And he just happens to disappear? I had a really bad feeling that those guys who wrote the note had something to do with Edward's disappearance.

The bell rang and Alice and I headed for class.

All through the school day I anxiously thought about Edward's safety. Was he hurt? Did he need help? Or was he…dead? These worries consumed my mind and whenever I closed my eyes I would see Edward lying at my feet all bloody and dead. That couldn't happen to him it just couldn't!

When lunchtime came around I sat down at my usual spot, right next to Edward's empty chair. No one talked at all. We were all too worried about Edward to talk about anything that didn't involve Edward's health and well-being. But Emmett finally snapped. Out of nowhere he suddenly slammed his fist into the table making everyone jump and the entire lunchroom to go silent and stare at him. Emmett glared at each and every one of them and they all went back to their conversations.

"I swear to God that if they so much as give him a bruise I'll kill each and everyone of them in the most painful way I can think of" he grounded out with his hands still clenched into fists. Rosalie took one of his hands and rubbed circles into it to try and calm him down. "You would have help too," I added. Everyone stared at me. Shocked because they all thought that I was a good girl but the truth was is that when you hurt someone that I care about there will be hell to pay.

"I think its safe to assume that we would all want a piece of them," said Jasper who had his arm wrapped around Alice's waist with her head resting on his shoulder.

The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang and we threw away our barely touched food and headed off to our next class.

After school was over I began my trek home.

When I arrived home I found one new message from my dad, apparently he was going to be working late again. I dumped my backpack and coat next to the door as I was heading up to my room I suddenly feel someone wrap an arm around me and before I can scream a hand is clamped over my mouth. I'm turned around and am face to face with a beaten Edward.

A black eye has begun to form on his right eye, a cut over his eyebrow has blood dripping down his face and he has a split lip. When he's certain that I'm not going to scream he removes his hand and as soon as he does I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back.

We didn't pull apart immediately but I really needed to know what happened to him so I pulled away from him. 'What happened to you?' I signed. He looked down at the floor and rubbed his neck then looked back up at me. 'They found me' he replied 'those guys? When how?' I asked 'when I was driving back to my place this red beat up truck suddenly swerves in front of me and I'm forced to stop. Then they get out of the car and walk over to my window. I lock my doors but that didn't stop them from getting in. One of them had a baseball bat and he smashed the windows in and I fought back, managed to give a few of them actually some nasty headaches and bruises but they got a got a cheap shot and punched me in the back of the head. When I wake up I'm tied to this chair in what looks like a cabin. I try to loosen bonds but they walk in and surround me. They all have weapons with them now, a baseball bat, a crowbar and one of them even had gun. To spare you details they pretty much beat the crap out of me' he replied.

'How did you escape?' I asked him 'while they were beating me I managed to loosen the bonds so when the opportunity came I lashed out and punched the nearest one across the face and the next one that came at me a good kick in the groin and finally the last one, a good old fashion punch in the gut. While they were busy trying to get themselves back together I ran and I ran until I found myself at your house. I know breaking in was wrong but I had to see you. To make sure that you were okay' he concluded

'Do-' before I could finish something was thrown through the window and clattered over to our feet. We looked down and saw it was a smoke bomb. How the heck did they manage to get a smoke bomb? Shortly after bullets began to fly. Edward dragged me to the floor and covered me with his body.

Bullets shot past us and broke lamps, pictures, put holes in the walls, couches and the door.

The door was busted in and Edward and I looked up to see the three culprits who were all sporting a type of gun that I assumed they had gotten from their homes.

"Nice place" one of them commented while looking around at the destruction they had caused. Edward took the defense and slowly got up from the floor while placing me behind him. "Aw isn't that cute? He's protecting his precious little slut" Edward read the guy's lips and his hands turned into fists and I could tell that he was desperately trying to hold himself back from killing the guy because for one they all had guns and two they were not afraid to use them.

For some reason I got this feeling that something big was about to happen.

Edward took a step towards the guys with his hands raised. They raised their firing arms. "Take one more step and I'll not only shoot you but her as well" Edward stopped then looked back to me. He mouthed the words 'I love you' then he did the most insane thing. He jumped one of them and toppled him to the floor. Bullets were flying again and one of them managed to shoot Edward in the shoulder, he flinched but that didn't stop him from continuing to beat the guy from the pulp.

One of them was now aiming for his head while the other guy stood in shock. From what I had no idea. I knew what I had to do so I did probably the most craziest thing I have done in my life: I jumped the one who was aiming for Edward's head. Out of surprise he shot up at the roof. I wrapped my arms around his throat hoping that by cutting off his oxygen he would fall unconscious. The guy that Edward had been beating up was now lying on the floor, out for the count but the guy that I was attacking was relentless. He managed to whack me in the forehead and I fell off his back and smacked against the floor. Edward got up from the floor and the guy who was in shock snapped out of it but Edward punched him across the face and he banged his head against the wall. The guy that I had been attacking turned on me and raised his gun but before he could get a shot off Edward tackled him to the ground and started punching him relentlessly until his face was all bloody and Edward's knuckles bled.

I'm sure that Edward would have continued beating him until there was nothing left of his face so I pulled him off of him and his breathing was ragged and his eyes were wide with rage and there was a lot of unused adrenaline that was trying to claw its way out.

We were kneeling on the floor. I put one of my hands on his good shoulder and the other on his left cheek. He began to relax a little at my touch.

He looked me over and when he saw the appearing bruise on my forehead his posture stiffened then he reached out and cupped the back of my neck, we leaned in and he delicately kissed me on the lips then attempted to get up from the floor but I stopped him. He looked at me curiously. I placed my hand underneath the bullet wound and he followed me eyes down to the bleeding wound. He looked back up at me.

'I'll be alright' he tried to assure me but I had heard that line before. 'We need to call my dad. I'm surprised he hasn't already arrived' not wanting to get up from the floor I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone. I called my dad.

Apparently he was already on his way and was pissed that he couldn't get their sooner to give those no good punks a piece of his mind. When I told him about Edward's condition he told me that an ambulance was on its way and should arrive in about ten minutes.

A little while later my dad showed up and cuffed the unconscious guys and hauled them in his cruiser. Five minutes later the ambulance and Carlisle showed up and took care of Edward's wound in the back of the ambulance while some officers questioned him. I had already given my statement to my dad so I was sitting on the porch wrapped in my dad's coat.

My dad walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"I'm proud of you honey, you and Edward both did good I just wish that you didn't have to go through any of this" he slung his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Tell me they're going to jail dad" I said "don't worry honey, they won't be able to come anywhere near you or Edward" he promised.

I looked over and saw Edward communicating with Carlisle. Edward didn't seem to happy by the expression on his face and they way his hands were signing. Carlisle replied in a more calming manner but Edward didn't falter, instead he walked off, leaving Carlisle alone. I had a pretty good idea of what the conversation was about. I got up from the porch and hurried after him.

I found him a few minutes later watching the water flow down the small creek. When I approached he somehow sensed me and turned to face me. He had tear streaks on his face. 'My dad's making me leave for Maryland first thing in the morning' he said. I stood in total shock. Not quite sure what to say. I knew that this was a possible future but I was hoping that the crystal ball was wrong.

'You can't leave. I need you' tears were now running down my face. He walks towards me and embraces me in a hug and I hold on to him for dear life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was really having trouble with my muse until we finally agreed on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. You all know what comes next but just in case you don't review oh pretty please send me a shiny brand new review, with four wheel drive if you will!**


	14. Chapter 14

That night Edward told me the time his plane was to take off, he also gave me the phone number and address of his aunt's house and before he stepped back into his Volvo he reached into his car and retrieved a wrapped package. The Volvo's windows had been fixed in the local car garage and since everyone in town loved the good Dr. Carlisle it only cost him $123.00 Carlisle tried to pay full price but good old Manny wouldn't have it.

He handed the package to me with a sad smile on his face. 'I hope you like it' he signed and by the expression on his face he appeared to be embarrassed. I unwrapped it and was shocked when I saw that it was his sketchbook.

I flipped through the pages and stopped when I came to the last page. It was a life-like drawing of me and Edward sitting in his tree, tears pooled in the corners of my eyes and slowly dripped down my face.

'Is something wrong?' Edward signed anxiously 'no, no I'm just \so…happy. This is the most beautiful gift I've gotten' and that was the truth, sure I had gotten many thoughtful and wonderful gifts over the years but this was the most beautiful and thoughtful gift of all because it came from the love of my life.

I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him. He cupped the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. After three whole minutes we had to break apart for air or else we both would suffocate, not that I would have any problem with going with a long passionate kiss with the man I love.

'I hate that you're father is making you leave' I rested my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. The soothing beating of his heart sounded like the most beautiful symphony in the world and it was playing just for me. I has lost him once and the sound of that machine still haunts my dreams but whenever I hear the beating of his heart and his glistening green eyes I know that my own personal angel is still with me.

We reluctantly pulled apart but he still had his arms around my waist. He mouthed the words 'I love you' and I replied 'I love you too' we both leaned in for one more kiss and a few moments after our lips met we completely broke apart.

'Don't leave without giving me a proper goodbye' I made him promise 'I promise Bella, you'll have a goodbye that'll make the romantic Shakespeare look down in shame' he promised.

After standing in silence, holding each other's hands we both departed, me into my house and him into his Volvo.

Charlie was already in bed by the time I entered the house so I quietly ascended the stairs to my bedroom while trying to avoid the squeaky floorboards that I had memorized from childhood.

Once in my bedroom I closed the door behind me and walked over to my alarm clock to set the time for 8:30 AM then changed into my silky blue pajama pants and a plain white tank top. I crawled under the covers of my bed, reached over and turned my lamp off.

My dream was filled with nothing but Edward, me and our tree.

~Next Morning~

I was woken up by the sound of crashing pot and pans and very loud cursing. My eyes shot up and I shot up from my bed. I looked around my room and saw that the sunlight was the only light in the room. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was flashing the numbers 12:35 over and over again.

I springed from my bed and jumped down the stairs.

Charlie was in the kitchen crashing around in the dark looking for something to eat for breakfast. "What happened?" I screeched. He was surprised by the sudden noise that he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over the leg of chair and toppled to the floor.

He cursed and I made my way over to him, almost tripping over a few chairs myself. When I finally got to him I helped him up from the floor and he sat down in a chair. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Now what happened dad?" I asked him "power outage. The whole neighborhoods out" he replied. A power outage? OH no! How long was I asleep.

"Dad what time is it?" I asked him. He looked down at his glowing digital watch. "8:20 why?" he asked. Oh no I only had ten minutes to get to the airport and the airport was at least fifteen minutes away.

Without a single thought I dashed out of the kitchen and hurried to put on my boots. My dad followed after me, tripping over the pots and pans he had spilled. "Bella where are you going?" he asked "to the airport" I pulled my boots on then shrugged into my winter coat.

Charlie walked out of the kitchen. "You can't go driving around in this weather, the weatherman said a storm is on its way," he cautioned me. "I have to see Edward dad, he's leaving for Maryland today I gotta go bye!" I hurried out the door where the rain was coming down like 10 lbs. weights and ran over to the truck my dad kept around for ordinary driving days.

The door was left unlocked and I found the keys lying under a stack of newspapers. I stuck the keys in the ignition and backed out of the driveway. Charlie came running out of the house chasing after me. "Bella get back here! The roads are too dangerous to be driving!" but I ignored his pleas and drove towards the airport.

There were no other cars on the road as I whipped past the diner, grocery store, garage and many other houses. Everyone else was in their nice warm houses while I was sitting in a non-heated truck, in my pajamas and soaked to the core. The only thing besides the engine that worked in the car was the clock on the radio. 8:25 I only had five minutes left.

I was now on the freeway and the roads were no longer deserted. There was a few cars and semis that passed me by but otherwise completely deserted.

Only one more mile left before I reached the airport. I was never going to make it! And then fate really played a joke on me. The truck began to stutter and cough until it finally came to a complete stop.

"No! No! No!" I pounded my fists on the steering wheel then got out of the truck and looked at how far I had come. I had to see Edward I just had to wait a minute…I could run there! So I took off at a sprint to the airport praying to god that I wouldn't be too late.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I use a lot of cliffies in this story but its what keeps you wanting more so you know what I love to say REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

Rain and wind whipped past my face. My feet pounded against the road beating along to the rhythm of my heart.

I wasn't much of a runner but if my 7th grade gym teacher could see me now he would think that I was some sort of star athlete with the way my legs were a blur and the determination in my eyes.

One thought traveled through my head: Got to make it!

I was so focused on my task ahead that I didn't notice the red semi that was headed right for me. I was suddenly sent back to reality when I heard the guy blaring his horn and the blinding lights in my eyes. Just as the semi was about to crush me into a Bella pancake my legs reacted and I jumped out of its path.

The semi rumbled onward then stopped a few feet back. I lay by the side of the road. My palms, face, knees and legs were scratched and had gravel stuck in them and my left ankle was bent at an odd angle.

The man that was driving got out of his semi and hurried over to me. I couldn't let him get to me or else he would take me to a hospital and I wouldn't get to see Edward so I got myself up from the ground and as soon as I put pressure on my bad ankle I gasped in pain but stumbled forward. Determined to make it.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he rushed to my side. "I have to get to the airport," I said through clenched teeth. My ankle felt like it was on fire. "A hospital is what you need. I'll drive you," he offered. "No! I have to get to the airport!" I took another step forward but fell to the asphalt. I cried out in pain.

"Your going to get yourself killed if you keep going on like this" he helped me up from the road and tried to help maneuver me to his truck but I resisted. "Let me go!" I feebly tried to escape his grip but I was too weak so I would have to bargain. "Okay you can take me to the hospital but after you take me to the airport. I really need to see someone," I pleaded. He seemed to be thinking about it because we have stopped walking. He sighed. "All right fine, but I really should be taking you to the hospital sooner" we reached the truck and he helped me in then walked around to his side and climbed inside.

He turned the truck around and headed for the airport. "Thank you so much for doing this…" I realized that I didn't know his name "Billy, Billy Black" he introduced himself "well I'm Bella, Bella Swan" I replied. "Its nice to meet you Bella although I wish it wasn't under these circumstances. Now tell me why you are risking your health to get to the airport, if you don't mind me asking" he snuck a glance at me then returned his gaze to the road.

"Sure, you see my boyfriend is being shipped off to this school for the deaf in Maryland and the power in my neighborhood went out making me extremely late to see him off and I'm afraid that this may be my only chance to actually see him again" I felt like crying but I had only just met this guy and I really didn't want to put this guy through that so I held the tears in.

"This boyfriend must mean a lot to you" he commented, "he does and I'm positively absolutely in love with him" I replied.

After that we didn't talk anymore. Ten minutes later we arrived at the airport. As soon as the truck stopped I did as much of a jump as I could out of the truck and practically dashed into the airport and scanned the place for that bronze haired boy of mine. He was nowhere to be found as expected. I was too late. I had missed him.

I wanted to sink down to my knees and just sob like a little girl who had just lost her favorite teddy but I wasn't going to disgrace myself like that in public so as I was turning to leave a hand clamped down on my shoulder. It was probably a security guard wanting to know why I looked like I had just walked out of a blender. I turned to explain myself but my mouth was left gaping open with no sound coming out for what I saw before me could only walk out of dream. Edward.

"Its not possible" I breathed. Somehow Edward still managed to read my lips even it felt like my lips barely moved. I managed to gather myself out of my shocked state and sign to him. 'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a plane to Maryland?' I questioned him 'that's what my father thinks' he smirked.

He then noticed my battered body. His expression became concerned and anxious. 'What happened to you?' he asked 'it's a long story that I really don't think I have the energy to explain' I replied. I could tell that he was going to allow me this one thing but I knew that he would make me tell him sometime.

'If I remember correctly you said something about giving a goodbye that would make Shakespeare look down in shame' I said with a mischievous smile. He got the message and just as he was about to kiss me I see his family headed towards us and without thinking grab his arm and lead us out into the rain against the wall of the airport building. He looked at me questioningly. 'Your father' I mouthed.

The airport doors slid open and Carlisle and Alice walked out. Edward pulled me closer and my scratches scraped against his shirt but I held in the gasp that wanted to escape. The rain would easily keep them from seeing us and they wouldn't be able to hear our breathing but we both held our breath nevertheless.

We watched as they got in Carlisle's black Mercedes and we even watched them drive out of the airport parking lot. By now both of us were soaking wet and were most likely going to catch pneumonia but what happened next made my thoughts on my health go out the window.

He suddenly leaned down and kissed me and my arms slung around his neck and kissed back with as much force as I could muster. He then gently wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up from the ground then spun me around and laid my back against the building. Even though my back and stomach were badly scratched all I could feel were his arms around me and his lips on my lips.

To an outsider this would look like two very excited teenagers who didn't have the time to think about decency or in other terms 'getting a room'.

If we could both of us would have continued kissing but oxygen is an essential that has to be used or else we would die so we both pulled apart. Gasping but happy with what had caused our lungs so much constriction. It was funny how our kisses always left us breathless hah that line seems like something you read in romance novels.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: there will probably be one more chapter after this one and then an epilogue. I've never written an epilogue before so I'm going to wing it, hopefully you guys will enjoy what is to come. Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Edward insisted that I be taken to a hospital and after a not very long argument I led the way back to the semi that I had arrived in.

Billy unlocked the passenger door and we climbed in. Once we were buckled up, with me in the middle of the two Billy put the semi in drive and we drove out of the airport parking lot.

As Billy drove out of the parking lot he snuck a glance at the two and saw that they had entwined their fingers together and the boy was rubbing soothing circles into the back of Bella's hand. Teen love a precious moment in the youth life.

I felt like singing now that Edward was sitting next to me holding my hand and rubbing circles into my hand but the pain of my little accident was finally catching up to me and I was glad that we were headed for a hospital. I was worried about having to face Carlisle and Charlie, I was pretty sure Alice would find this whole situation very romantic.

"So you must be Edward, you won't believe what this little lady went through to get to you in time" he said. Billy must have forgotten that Edward was deaf so I would have to point it out to him. "Um Mr. Black I don't mean to sound rude but Edward's deaf he can't understand you" I looked back at Edward. "Oh right, I'm sorry I forgot" he apologized. "It's okay I'm sure he already knows" I wanted to kiss him but I didn't feel very comfortable kissing Edward in front of a stranger.

"We should be at the hospital in about three minutes" Billy announced "thanks for doing this Billy, I'm sure that you had better things to do then helping out a love sick girl" I said "its no problem, I was just headed back into the station anyway" he pulled back into town and drove past the old diner.

No one spoke the rest of the way until we reached the hospital. "Good luck you two, I have a feeling that you're going to need it" we got out of the semi and Edward closed the door behind us. He sighed 'thank you' to Billy "what did he say?" shouted Billy over the roaring of the engine "he said 'thank you'" I shouted "your welcome" he shouted then put the semi in drive and drove off.

Edward then helped me limp into the hospital and over to a chair in the waiting room. He walked over to a nurse at the counter. She looked up at him in confusion. 'What are you doing here Edward? Your supposed to be on a plane headed for Maryland" she asked 'that's not important at the moment. My girlfriend Bella needs medical attention she had an accident' he looked over at me and I made a pathetic attempt at waving. He looked back at the girl. 'I'm going to need you to sign these forms then return them to me and a doctor will be with you shortly' she handed Edward a clipboard with some forms on them then headed back to me and sat down in the chair beside me.

'We have to sign some forms before you can see a doctor. I'm going to need your help with filling them out' he stated as he picked up a pen from a cup that was filled to the brim with them.

A few minutes later we finished filling out the forms and he handed them off to the nurse behind the counter then returned. 'How are you feeling?' he asked 'like I almost got hit by a semi' I replied 'a semi? You mean Billy's semi?' he was beginning to lose the little cool he had left 'it was my fault Edward, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and he helped me get to you' I replied. He sighed then leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Isabella Swan?" I looked up and saw Carlisle who was gaping at Edward. Edward followed my gaze and when he saw Carlisle he stood up and looked down at the floor. Carlisle walked over to him. When he was standing in front of Edward he made him look up at him. 'What are you doing here Edward? Your supposed to be on a plane for Maryland' by the way Carlisle was signing and the expression on his face he was not very happy, in fact he actually looked very pissed off. 'I already told you I didn't want to go to Maryland, I want to stay with my family, friends and Bella. I'm happy here dad and you know I haven't been happy in a while ever since mom…' his Adam's apple bobbed up and you could tell that he was trying to keep the tears back.

'I just want things to go back to normal dad and by sending me away all your doing is causing more trauma' and with that Edward gave me a sad smile then walked off. Carlisle watched him walk off and you could tell that he was contemplating on whether or not going after him but decided against it. "What happened?" he asked with a monotone voice "I almost got by a semi and had a little conversation with asphalt" and with that I limped after Edward.

I walked out of the hospital and found Edward halfway across the parking lot. Since he was deaf and he wouldn't be able to hear me I would have to resort to more drastic measures. I looked around and when I spotted a nice sized pebble I picked it up and chucked it at Edward. As I was hoping it would do it hit him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward then stopped completely and rubbed his head, he turned around to face me. I limped the rest of the way over to him.

'What are you doing out here Bella, this rain is going to get you sicker then you already are. Go back inside and let my dad treat you' as he turned to leave I forced my lips on his, we stumbled forward and ended up setting a car alarm off. Edward put his hand on my shoulders to put distance between us and stood up straight again. 'Go back inside Bella' and with that he turned around and continued his walk. I stood in the rain staring after him. What just happened?

The owner of the car came running out of the hospital and turned the alarm off. He looked at me quizzically "sorry about that" I turned and limped back into the hospital. I found Carlisle sitting in the chair that Edward had previously occupied. "He's gone isn't he?" he said without looking up at me "yeah, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen" I sat down beside him.

"Lets you get you checked out" and with that said he got up from the chair and I followed after him.

~Back at Bella's house~

My ankle was broken, I had to wear a cast on my right hand and I had various bandages all over my body. Charlie had put me on house arrested and I had to come home everyday after school, no computer and no phone. I knew he would take what I did badly but not this badly and what made this even worse was that no one had heard from Edward in hours and I was beginning to worry.

I had gone to every area I thought he might be, the library, the path that he took to go jogging and I even checked his tree but he was nowhere to be found. Carlisle had gone to the police but they said that they couldn't pronounce him a missing person until he had been missing for 24 hrs. And he wasn't very happy about it.

Alice had started posting pictures of Edward around town anyway because she was convinced that something had happened to him and I was starting to believe her. The way Edward looked at me before he took off made me scared that he was going to do something drastic but what I didn't know.

I lay on my bed just staring at my ceiling, watching the little dust particles float through the air. I looked over at my desk and saw the sketchbook Edward gave me. I clumsily got up from my bed and walked/limped over to the desk and picked the sketchbook up. As I flipped through the book I stopped on the sketch he had made of us. My fingers traced the delicate outline of us.

"Where are you Edward?" I said aloud.

That's when it hit me. As I was flipping through the sketchbook I came across a sketch of a cliff that looked very familiar. I flipped through the book until I came across it again. At a closer look I knew why it looked so familiar. It was the cliff that I saw when I was in Edward's tree. He wouldn't. I slammed the book closed and hurried out of my room and as carefully and as quickly as possible descended the stairs.

Charlie was in the living room watching a game when he heard me. He got up from the couch and walked out into the hallway. "Where do you think your going?" he asked with his arms crossed against his chest "to find Edward. I think I know where he might be" I made an attempt to walk past him but he followed my movements. "If you know something then you should tell his father or me for that matter so that the police can handle it" he stated "I thought the police weren't going to help until the 24 hr. mark has gone by" I retorted "you know I am doing everything I can do to help find him" his voice was beginning to rise. "If you really want to help Edward then you'll let me go because if I'm right then when we see Edward again it will be at the morgue" while he stood in stupor I walked past him and left the house.

He wouldn't do something like this. It's just not like him. I mean sure his life hasn't exactly come close to being Brady happy but it couldn't lead him to do something like that.

My ankle might have been broken but that wouldn't stop me from driving. I climbed into my truck that my dad had recently fixed and pulled out of the driveway.

I had a sense of déjà vu when I saw Charlie running out of the house and pleading for me to come back. The only difference is there was no storm coming this way and I was already injured.

As I drove I looked down at my speedometer and noticed that I was going well over the speed limit but that didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was getting to Edward. Wow…another déjà vu moment.

The trees and signs whipped past my face as I drove to the forest. I was keeping my ear and eyes open for the fun flashing lights and the annoying blaring whirling sounds but so far it looked like my dad hadn't send any of his officers after me, which was a good thing so far.

Edward if you die on I swear I will go up to heaven and give you such a piece of my mind that you'll wish you were receiving torture methods from Satan himself!

When I reached the forest my truck skidded to a stop and I practically jumped out of my truck and as soon as my feet made contact with the mossy grass I took off running into the dense forest towards the cliff.

Sticks and leaves scratched at my face as I ran and my ankle and wrist felt like someone was crushing them into tiny little pebbles.

As I neared the clearing to the cliff I saw the outlining of someone standing on the very edge. Edward. I wanted to shout his name but he wouldn't be able to hear me and I didn't have enough time to stop and pick a pebble and throw it at him and besides last time had been a lucky shot.

I burst out of the clearing and ran up behind him. I didn't know if he had the sixth sense or what but he suddenly turned around to face me. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were lifeless. I stopped running and slowly walked up to him. When I got too close he took a step back and with that one step my breath caught in my throat because he was getting closer to the edge.

'Don't do it Edward!' I pleaded. He didn't respond. Just continued to stare at me with those lifeless eyes. I waited to see if he would sign anything but when a few moments went by I signed again. 'I know you might think this is the only way to solve things but its not. If you do this all you're going to do is cause more problems. Not just for your family and friends but for me…I don't know what I would do if I lost you' at this some life returned to his eyes.

'He's going to make me go Bella I know him and I can't let him do that. If I go there I'll be leaving a part of myself behind with you. There's something I didn't tell you Bella. My heart, it gets weaker everyday and my dad may seem like he has a ton money but the truth is we got all that from a loan he had to get just to get enough food and supplies for the family. The rest is going into a little college fund for Alice and I and my medical bills. The doctors say that if I don't get a heart transplant soon I'll die. But my father can't afford it so I've been living on the little time that I may have left and by doing this I'll be doing not only my family a favor but me as well. I'm gong to do die Bella and the only way I can be saved is by getting a transplant that my family can't afford' he slowly started to turn around but I hurried to his side and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me.

'If you jump I'll jump in right after you…you know I'm stubborn enough to do it' and something in his eyes told me that he believed me. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists. 'Please Edward I'm begging you not to do this. I've never talked a person out of jumping off a cliff before but so far I think I'm doing a pretty good job' Edward's eyes kept reverting from the water to the path back into the forest.

Come on Edward. Make the right choice.

Suddenly tears started pouring out of Edward's eyes and he sunk down to his knees. I sunk down beside him and let him cry into my shoulder and I rubbed soothing circles into his back.

After a little while Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes. He then cupped my cheek and leaned in and delicately kissed my lips. He pulled back then shakily got up from the wet grass and helped me to my feet.

'I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted all the pain to go away' he confessed 'It's okay Edward you were under a lot of stress. Now come on, lets get you home. Your family and I have been worried sick about you' we made our way back to the path and started out journey back to my truck.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay I lied there will be one more chapter I just couldn't resist doing this! Oh yeah and sorry it took so long. For some reason I couldn't log back in and I was also having an argument with my muse. Review if you want to read more!**


	17. Chapter 17

When we reached my truck I got behind the wheel and he climbed into the passenger side. I turned to him.

'Don't you ever scare me like that again!' I exclaimed 'don't worry Bella, I'm not quite ready to leave this world yet' he replied.

I started the truck and we started our drive back to town. My hands weren't free so we couldn't communicate so we settled with sneaking glances at each other and smiling when we met each other's gaze. It felt like we had just met for the first time and were waiting for one of us to make the first move.

After a while I started to feel a little drowsy and the sun was starting to set so I pulled over into a fast food joint and stopped the car. 'I'm going to get some coffee. You can stay in the truck if you want' I offered 'no I think I'll go in with you' we both got out of the truck and I didn't trust the area so I locked my truck and then, hand in hand, we both entered the restaurant.

It wasn't very busy there were only three or four customers but most of them looked like they were just getting ready to head out again. We walked up to the counter and waited for the lady behind the counter to take finish up taking an order from some cowboy who couldn't stop leering at her, but it didn't seem like she minded. After a few minutes went by she finished talking to him and hung his order up on the rack for the cook. She looked over at us and walked over to us.

"How may I help you?" she asked in a thick southern accent "I'll just have a coffee to go" I replied "anything for you?" she asked Edward. He must have read her lips because he shook his head 'no' "alrighty then one coffee to go" she walked over to a coffee cup and filled a Styrofoam cup with hot coffee. She walked back over to us and set the cup on the counter. "That'll be $2.50," she said. I suddenly remembered that I didn't have my purse with me because I was in such a hurry to save Edward. I looked to Edward. He seemed to have understood because he pulled out a five and handed it to the lady. She took it and opened up the cash register, slipped the five in then pulled out Edward's change. "And your change is $2.40" she handed Edward the change and he slipped the money in his wallet. I picked the cup up and we left the restaurant.

When we neared the car I set the cup on the roof and unlocked the truck. Edward was waiting on the other side and when I had both doors unlocked I grabbed my coffee and we both got inside. Before I started the truck I turned to Edward. 'I'll pay you back as soon as I get the chance' I promised him 'don't worry about it lets just say that its part of my apology for what I put you and everyone else through' he replied 'and what's the rest of the apology?' I asked 'come closer and I'll tell you' he smirked.

I smiled and set the cup of coffee firmly in the coasters that my dad had installed and leaned towards him. A strand of my hair fell out from behind my ear and swayed to and fro in front of my face. Edward reached out and tucked the strand back behind my ear. When we were close enough Edward cupped my cheek and brought his lips on mine. I responded so quickly that it was like second nature.

He pulled me closer to him and our kiss deepened. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran his fingers through my hair. Soon he laid me down on the seat of the truck and our kissing continued with such a passion that the windows began to fog up.

We didn't do anything real extreme, like remove each other's clothes because I wanted my first time to be somewhere special, though I certainly had the person I wanted to lose my virginity with.

After an hour or two went by we stopped our kissing session and I used a rag that I found in the dashboard to wipe the perspiration off the windows. Once I could see clearly again I started the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

A spell of drowsiness suddenly overcame me and I reached over for the cup of coffee but thought better of it when I realized that it was probably cold by now so I settled for turning the radio on and setting it at a high enough volume to keep me awake. One of my favorite songs by Thriving Ivory came on called angels on the moon and I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music.

Edward stared out the window and watched the road whip by. His hair was a mess, but when wasn't it and his shirt was wrinkled, I'm sure I wasn't in a much better state then he was but I didn't mind.

After about an hour went by we drove into Forks and I didn't stop driving until I reached Edward's house. I killed the engine and turned to face him. He was staring at the window with a solemn look on his face. I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face me and I withdrew my hand. 'Are you ready?' I asked him 'not really' he admitted 'don't worry about it. I know for a fact that they'll be so happy to see you that as soon as we walk through that door they will both devour you with hugs and kisses' I promised him. 'I hope your right' he opened the door and got out. I quickly got out and hurried over to him.

By now the sun had completely gone down and the stars were now shining above us. I checked my watch and saw that it was 11:50. Time really went by I thought to myself. We both stood for a few moments just looking at the house before finally he took my hand and walked up to the front door. He hesitantly lifted his hand and knocked.

All of the lights in the house came on and we heard someone coming down the stairs. "Just a minute!" someone called. The door unlocked and opened to reveal a half-awake slash half-asleep Carlisle who was wearing a blue bathrobe. Carlisle attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes to get a better look at his late night visitors.

"Hello Carlisle, you'll never guess who I found," I said. Carlisle looked over at Edward and his eyes popped open, the sleep completely gone from them. "Edward" and in a flash of movement Carlisle engulfed Edward in a huge hug. He soon pulled back and opened the door wider for us. 'Come in you two before you catch your deaf' we walked past him and he closed and relocked the door behind him.

He led us into the living room where Carlisle sat down in the chair and Edward and I sat down on the couch. 'Where were you Edward? Alice and I have been sick with worry' he asked 'I needed to get away, to clear my head. I mean after all that's happened I just needed some alone time to sort some things out' he answered. Carlisle turned to me. "Where did you find him?" he asked me.

I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or not. Technically, when I found Edward he was just about ready to jump off a cliff and I didn't know how badly Carlisle would react to hearing that Edward almost attempted suicide. Would he make him repack his bags and send him to that school in Maryland? If that were happen I would be a total wreck. But he also had the right to know what was going on with Edward.

My decision was made. "He was standing on the edge of a cliff" I replied. Obviously by the expression on his face that was not the answer he was expecting. "Edge of a cliff?" he turned to Edward who had been reading our lips the entire time. 'What were you doing standing so close to the edge of a cliff?' he demanded 'I wasn't thinking dad. Like I told Bella I just wanted all the pain to go away and I figured that I already screwed up enough lives and since I'm dying anyway I might as well go ahead of schedule' he replied.

Carlisle just stared at him, and Edward stared right back. It was as if they were having a showdown. Carlisle was the first to make a move. He got up from his chair and walked over to Edward. Edward just looked up at him with a passive expression on his face. Suddenly Carlisle wrapped his arms around Edward and he hugged him right back. After a little while Carlisle pulled back but continued to stand in front of Edward.

'You have made a positive impact on everyone's lives and I promise you that I will scrounge up enough money to get you that operation' he vowed. Edward didn't respond, just continued to stare down at the floor. I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me then up at Carlisle. 'Do you understand?' Carlisle asked. Edward nodded his head. Carlisle bent down and planted a kiss on Edward's forehead then walked back over to his desk and sat down.

"What's going on down here? Edward!" Carlisle and I turned around and saw Alice standing in the doorway leading into the living room wearing a fuzzy blue bathrobe and matching blue slippers. Her hair was pulled into two messy pigtails.

She ran over to Edward and engulfed him in a giant hug. Edward hugged her back. She pulled back and hit him on the chest. 'I swear if you ever run away again I will be forced to put you on house arrest and implant one of those tracking devices in you' she threatened. Edward just laughed and gave her another hug before getting up and walking over to stand in front of me.

"How about we get you home? I'm sure your father is worried sick about you' he offered me his hand and I graciously took it. He helped me up from the couch and we made our way for the door. He turned to look at Carlisle. 'I'll come back home after I drop Bella off at her house' he told him. Carlisle gave him the okay and we walked out of the door.

'So how are you going to get back to your house?' I asked him as we climbed into my truck. 'Oh I don't know…a good walk might do me some good' he replied as he buckled his seatbelt. I looked at him skeptically 'It's almost midnight Edward. I would feel a lot better if you had something to drive back in 'don't worry. I think my bad luck phase is over so neither you nor I have anything to worry about' he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. I started the truck and drove away from the house.

I still felt uneasy about letting him walk alone in the dark. With what had happened to him over the last few months I was almost afraid to let him out of my sight for fear that a semi would come out of nowhere and run him over. I know it sounds ridiculous but I had lost him once and I knew that I couldn't come close to losing him again or else I would really lose it.

A few minutes later we stopped in front of my house and I parked the truck. We both unbuckled our seatbelts and got out of the truck. I walked around to his side and he walked me up to the door.

Once at the door he turned to face me. 'Goodnight Bella, I'll see you tomorrow' he bent down and lightly planted a kiss on my lips, but before he could pull back I kissed him back and didn't relinquish my hold until we both needed to breath. 'Goodnight Edward, I'll see you tomorrow and be sure to text me as soon as you get home' I said 'I will' he replied. And with one final look he walked back down the porch and started his walk back to his house.

I watched him walk for a little while then took out my key and unlocked the door. I cringed when the door creaked open and I stepped on a squeaky floorboard. Just what I needed, a chatty door and floorboard, a light suddenly came on and I had to shield my eyes from the sudden intensity.

"Bella?" I took my hands away from my face and squinted up at my dad who was standing on the top of the stairs wearing nothing but his boxers and holding his shotgun. "Yeah dad, its just me" I replied. He lowered his shotgun and walked down the stairs. "Where were you Bella? I've been out of my mind with worry" he stated "I already told you, I figured out where Edward was and now he's back at his place or at least I hope he is…" I said the last part under my breath but he still managed to hear it. "You hope?" he questioned "We drove back to his house and then he rode with me back to our house and now he's out there walking back home" I answered.

"You shouldn't have let him go Bella. The weatherman says we're suppose to be having storms all week and a storm's suppose to be headed in that will supposedly flood the streets," he said with an anxious look on his face. I started to turn around but he caught me by the shoulder and turned me back to face him. "Bella you stay here, I'll go out and get him" he dashed up the stairs and returned a few minutes later with a flannel shirt, his boots on and a pair of his denim jeans.

"Don't go outside and incase the power goes out there's a couple of flashlights and spare batteries in the drawer next to the freezer" he said as he walked to the door with the keys to his cruiser in hand. "Be careful dad" I called after him. He turned his head and nodded then walked out the door. I heard the sound of the door being relocked.

Great! Now I was never going to be able to sleep until I heard back from my dad and Edward. This was just the sort of thing I should have expected to happen when I finally find happiness in my life and God has to play cruel tricks on me and the people I love just to see how far he can push me before I finally give up on happiness and succumb to the depression that he so obviously wants me to feel!

I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. My gaze remained focused on my cell phone that I had placed on my bedside drawer.

Sometime during the night I must have fallen asleep because I'm awakened by a loud buzzing noise. My eyes slit open and I groaned the reached over and picked my phone up. I flip the phone open and saw that I had one new message. Edward. I automatically thought. I swiped the phone and on the screen was flashing:_ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE. _She opened the message and breathed a sigh of relief. The message on her screen read: _No need 2 worry, I made it home safe, luv u. _

_Edward._

She flipped the phone closed and looked over at her clock. 8:00 am. The front door downstairs opened and she got up from the bed and practically flew down the stairs. Standing in the doorway was her father, soaking wet with a passive look on his face. "Dad? Dad what's wrong?" she asked cautiously "Bella…Edward he…" he ran a hand through his hair "he what dad!" I was near hysterics now "he had a heart attack" he finished.

I just stared at him in utter shock and didn't speak for a few 31 seconds. "What?" I finally managed to get out "he had a heart attack. I managed to find him and get him to his house but just as I was turning to leave Edward's breathing become ragged and he was clutching the area where his heart is. Carlisle was by his side in a second and I called an ambulance. Five minutes later the paramedics showed up and drove him, Carlisle and Alice down to the hospital," he concluded.

"But-but he texted me. Said he was at his house and that he was fine," I insisted "I saw him on his phone when we driving back to his place" he replied. "We have to go to the hospital" I walked past him and he followed behind me. We both got in his cruiser and sped towards the hospital. Neither of us spoke the entire way there.

As soon as the car was parked I bolted and ran into the hospital and straight up to the counter. "I need to see Edward Cullen right now!" I said out of breath "and who might you be?" the nurse asked, "I'm his girlfriend, please I just need to know how he's doing" I said in a now pleading voice. My dad walked up behind me. "Sheriff Swan, what are you doing here?" asked the nurse "this is my daughter Bella. We need the updates on Edward Cullen," he requested.

The nurse nodded her head and typed something into her computer. When she found what she was looking for she looked up at us. "He's in room A32 on the second floor to your right" she said "thank you" my dad put his hand on my shoulder and led me towards the elevator. We stepped into the elevator and he pressed the button for the second floor. The door slid closed and we began our descent up.

"He's going to be fine Bella" he tried to assure me "I only hope your right" the elevator door opened and we walked out. We saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sitting in the waiting room. As soon as we were close enough they got up from their seats and embraced me in hugs. When we released each other I asked them how Edward was doing. "My dad says that his heart suffered from pressuring it too much and they're saying…they're saying that the only way to save him is for him to have a heart transplant" Alice burst into tears and Jasper pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back while letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I thought you guys couldn't afford the surgery?" maybe they had managed to scrounge enough money up to get the surgery but then I saw the look on their faces. By now my dad was talking to a doctor trying to get some information out of him. "We can't" came Alice's choked up reply. "But then he'll…" I couldn't finish the sentence because that would only make it that much realer.

My dad walked back over to us. "The doctor said we can see him now" he informed us "but only one at a time," he added. I turned to Alice who was wiping her tears away with her sleeve "you should go Alice, he's your brother" I said, "thank you Bella" before she entered the room she gave me a hug then entered the room.

"If we're going to be here for a while we should take a seat" everyone returned to their seats and my dad and I sat down across from the others. "The only way to save him is for him to have heart surgery but they can't afford it dad" I broke down into tears and my dad wrapped his arm around my neck and allowed me to cry into his shirt.

The hospital was becoming a regular place for Edward and I didn't like that one bit. Why did this have to happen to Edward? He was a sweet guy and was kind to everyone he didn't deserve this, not one bit. He is the most sweet, sensitive charming guy I've ever known and now God has to take him away from me? This just wasn't fair, for either of us. I finally find a guy that I know I want to spend the rest of my life with and then I have to find out that he has a weak and he then goes and has a heart attack on me and the only way to save him is for him to get a surgery that his family can't afford.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I'm awakened by my dad gently shaking my shoulder. "Bella we can go and see Edward now" at hearing this I jumped out of the chair and almost flew into Edward's room. Everyone else was already standing around Edward's bed, preventing me from seeing him. I slowly walked up the bed and stood beside Emmett. Edward was lying in bed with a machine monitoring his heart rate and he was breathing through a breathing mask.

"Carlisle says that if he doesn't get the transplant within the next 48 hrs. he'll die" said Jasper who was still holding Jasper. 48 hrs? How can someone put a time on someone's life? It didn't seem right. I looked around the room for Carlisle but didn't find him. "Where is Carlisle?" I asked "outside calling in some favors" Alice replied with a monotone voice. The eyes that usually held so much life were now nothing but soulless eyes with a drowning soul inside.

No one said anything as we stared down at Edward. They had informed me that they had given Edward something to put him to sleep and a few pain medications to help with the pain. Carlisle suddenly entered the room.

"Bella I need to talk to you for a minute" he said. I nodded my head and followed him out of the room. We didn't stop walking until we were in another hallway. He turned to face me. "Bella, I can't get enough money for the surgery and I've called in all my favors. I can't save him Bella, first my wife and now my son? I can't go through the pain again" he leaned against the wall. I could tell that he was trying to keep the tears back. "Maybe I could help? How much money do you need?" I asked him. He looked at me. "I'm not going to ask you to spend any money Bella" he stated "but I want to. If were me Edward would have done the same thing…please Carlisle let me help" I put my hand on his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head then looked back at me. "Your right, he would have" he got up from against the wall.

"How much do you need?" I asked him "$287,000" he answered. $287,000? No wonder they couldn't afford it but luckily my mom had been putting money in my bank account since I was in her womb and I had added over two hundred dollars each month from the random jobs that I worked. I could afford the surgery! "I have enough. I'll call the bank and get them to transact it down to your bank account" I said. "Thank you Bella, you have no idea how much this means to me" he embraced me in a hug and I felt warm tears soaking my shirt. He pulled back and wiped his eyes. "I'll call the bank now" I pulled my cell phone out and dialed the phone number.

After a few rings went by someone on the end finally picked up. "Phoenix, Arizona National bank how may I help you?" asked a girl on the other end. "Yes my name is Elizabeth Ann Swan I wish to make a bank transfer of $287,000," I told her. "That is a large amount Ms. Swan, may I ask why you wish to make this transfer?" asked the girl "I need it for a heart transplant" I replied. I knew this girl was just doing her job but while she was busy asking questions of my motive Edward was slowly dying. "I'm going to need your social security number and your bank account number" she said "89782348. Bank number 30987-TH," I answered. I heard the sound of typing on a keyboard. "Where do you want this money sent?" I looked at Carlisle and he handed me a piece of paper. "Social number 56689712 account number 61205-UI" I read off the sound of typing again. "The money is on its way Ms. Swan" she informed me "thank you" I hung up the phone and turned to Carlisle. "Its done" I said happily. "Thank you again Bella, I'll pay you back as soon as I can" he promised "don't worry about it Carlisle, just make sure that Edward makes it" he nodded.

We walked back into the room. Everyone looked over at us. "We can afford the surgery," Carlisle said happily. Alice's eyes instantly filled with life and she skipped over to her father and gave him a giant hug. "But how? I thought we couldn't afford the surgery?" she asked "**we **can't but Bella can. She's using the money from her bank account to pay for it" Alice looked over at me and I was surprised when she suddenly had me in her arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are like a guardian angel," she said.

~A few hours later~

Carlisle checked his bank account and found the $287,000 that I had transferred, now the hard part, waiting for a heart donor that matched.

Edward was now awake and had moved down from a breathing mask to breathing tube in his nose. He was so weak that he couldn't even lift a finger so I would help him eat and drink. It broke my heart to see him this way, so pale, weak and tired, he almost looked like death.

Since Edward was too weak he wasn't able to communicate with anyone so we settled with silence. I held his hand and avoided the IV that was pumping antibiotics into him. He also had shadows under his eyes and he was running a fever.

I heard a knock on the door and I turned around to see Carlisle who was holding a file. "We have a donor," he said with a smile. I turned to Edward and signed to him 'we found a donor' I smiled. Edward's lips twitched into a faint smile. "Three nurses and I are going to be prepping him for surgery in a few minutes" he informed us, or rather me.

True to his words three nurses came into the room and Carlisle helped them get Edward ready then wheel him out of the room. I followed them for as long as I could until Carlisle told me that I had to wait in the waiting room. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the waiting room and we sat together comforting one another when needed. I held my face in my hands and whispered "please be okay Edward" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Alice "he has to be," she added.

~Five hours later~

We were all passed out in the waiting room when Carlisle suddenly walked into the room and went straight over to us. He bent down and gently shook Alice's shoulder. The sudden jerk of movement caused us all to awaken. When we saw it was Carlisle we stood up from our seats and waited for him to give us the news.

"I'm ecstatic to say that the surgery was a success" we all breathed a sigh of relief. "He's in the recovery ward resting" he said, "may we see him?" I asked him "one at a time" he replied. "You go first Bella," said Alice. I turned to her "are you sure?" I asked him "positive, now go! And be sure to tell him that we're all thinking of him" she said. "I will" I followed Carlisle and he led me to Edward's room.

"We gave him some sleeping sedatives so he'll be out of it for a while" he opened the door and I walked inside.

Edward was lying on a bed with an IV pumping antibiotics into him, a heart monitor was still monitoring his heart and he was still being assisted by a breathing tube trailing from his nose, I walked over to him and sat down in the chair that was located next to the bed. I took his hand and watched the rising and falling of his chest.

I could see the bandages covering his chest from under his hospital gown and I had to look away. "This better be the last time I have to see you in a hospital bed Edward, because if its not I have my revenge" I said. I knew he couldn't hear me but I didn't care because it felt good to talk to him. "I love you Edward" I leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Unexpectedly his eyes began to flutter until finally they opened up all together. As soon as his eyes landed on me he smiled that crooked smirk that I loved. 'Welcome back' I signed. He gradually lifted his hands up and signed 'good to be back' his hands then dropped back to his sides.

'Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me' I said 'don't worry, I won't be coming back here unless its for an appointment. I promise' and he sealed that deal with a kiss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know if I got everything medical wise in this story so far but I hope you've all like it. Anyway there will be an epilogue coming. I don't know when but trust me it will be coming and if you want an epilogue your going to have to press that shiny review button for me. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	18. Epilogue

A/N This is the final chapter/epilogue of this story and I am sorry to tell the people who were asking if there was going to be a sequel that no there will not be. This is how I was picturing the ending and it just fits too perfectly well in the story. Sorry to anyone who might be disappointed by this.

_Epilogue:_

_Edward and Bella grew even close, if that was even possible and there was never a day when they weren't together. _

_They both went to the University in Phoenix and both graduated with honors. Edward in the arts and Bella in English, both congratulated each other with a long passionate kiss while they're fellow classmates tossed they're hats in the air._

_Later on that night Edward took Bella to an Italian restaurant and right after the waiter finished pouring them they're wine Edward stood got up from his chair and walked over to Bella's side._

'_Bella ever since I met you my life has been filled but nothing but passion and unconditionally love. After my mom died I never thought I would feel happy again. You are an angelic that has blessed my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you' he got down on one knee and Bella looked down at him, breathing in deeply. 'Bella, will you make me the happiest in the entire atmosphere by becoming my wife?' he pulled a black velvet box out of his pants pocket and opened it up to reveal a diamond ring._

'_Yes!' Bella signed enthusiastically. Edward's face lit up and he got up from the floor and slid the ring on her finger then leaned down and gave her a long hard kiss. _

_The other people in the restaurant clapped for two and some even through in some whistles. _

_Alice pretty much took over the wedding but Bella insisted on being able to throw in some of her own touches just so it wouldn't look like Barbie's wedding. _

_The wedding was held on August 16. Emmett and Jasper were the best men and naturally Rosalie and Alice were the maid of honors. Bella had her little cousin Emily be the ring bear and Edward's cousin Benjamin be the ring bearer._

_Bella's dad held back the tears as her led his little girl down the isle to her soon-to-be-husband Edward who was standing in all his god-like glory at the alter waiting for Bella to join him._

_Once Bella reached the top her dad pulled her veil up and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you sweetie" "I love you too dad" his dad looked at Edward, smiled and shook his hand then walked back down the isle and sat down next to Bella's mom._

_Edward and Bella said they're vows and then when the priest signed 'you may now kiss the bride' Edward leaned in and pulled Edward into a passionate but calm kiss. When he pulled back the church exploded with cheers._

_For their honeymoon they went to Paris and stayed at a very nice and very expensive hotel. On the night that they got that they made passionate love which resulted in Bella getting pregnant with their first child Luke._

_Luke was born on February 14, 2009 at 1:27 AM weighing approximately 6 lbs and 12 ounces. He also had a small birthmark under his right collarbone. _

_Two years later Bella got pregnant with Karr who was born on May 24, 2011 at 11:45 PM weighing approximately 6 lbs and 10 ounces._

_Three years later Edward's heart failed and he died._

_Bella, Luke and Karr stood over his grave with a single red rose in her hand. She came to visit Edward every chance she got and every time she did she brought with her a red rose and to tell him how much she missed him._

"_Hi Edward, its Bella I brought Karr and Luke. Luke just lost his first baby tooth and got twenty-five cents from the tooth fairy. I wish you could've been there when he woke up and found the quarter under his pillow. He was so excited. I wish that you were still here, with me. You were taken too soon, its not right. You use to say that when you die that you would always look after me from heaven and I still believe that because you were angel long before you promised. It gets harder. I wake up in the morning and expected to find you sleeping next to me but your not and I guess I have to accept the fact that your not coming back. If I could have one more day with you I would treasure it for always. But you promised you wouldn't leave! And now you're gone? I just…hope you can hear me and you kept your word about looking out for us" Karr grabbed her hand and she looked down and smiled at him then back at the tombstone._

"_I guess I just want to tell you that I love you and you'll always be with me. No matter where I go I know I'll you'll be watching not only me but you're sons as well. Maybe I'll see you in the next life? And we can start again" Bella wiped her eyes and placed the rose on top of the tombstone. _

_Luke walked up to tombstone and placed a racecar on top. "You can have this one daddy, it's my favorite but I want you to have it. I love you" Bella smiled at him and felt the tears coming pouring out again._

_Karr then walked up to Edward's tombstone and placed a smooth shiny rock. "I found this one at the park daddy among all these huge rocks. I figure since it was the most smoothest and most rounded rock in the whole bunch that it was meant for you because mommy always says that you were a one in a million catch. I love you daddy" Bella smiled and took both Karr's and Luke's hands._

"_Come on guys let go home. Say bye to daddy," said Bella "bye daddy!" she ten led the two away from the grave and over to her parked car._

THE END

A/N: You no idea how hard it was to write this. I was actually crying while I wrote this if that shows anything. Anyway please don't get mad at me for killing off Edward as I said before it fit in with the story. So…I guess this is the end but you please review anyway!


	19. songs that inspired me to write this

Songs that inspired me to write The Loving Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the artists or the songs and of course lyrics that are on this page. Although I wish I did own the songs I absolutely love them! By the way you should totally listen to the songs while reading this page it really kind of shows you why I picked them if not well my mind is very complex then. Enjoy!**

"You Found Me: By the Fray"

I found god  
On the corner of first and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I Said where you been, he said ask anything  
Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

Early morning, City breaks  
I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you where were you

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

"Thinking Of You: By Katy Perry"

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...

"Angels On The Moon: By Thriving Ivory"

Do you dream, that the world will know your name?  
So tell me your name (tell me your name)  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all? (or anything at all)  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel (I wanna feel)  
I wanna a sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive (to know I'm alive)

Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

Do you believe, in the day that you were born?  
Tell me, do you believe? (do you believe)  
And do you know, that every day's  
The first of the rest of your life?

Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us

So don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

Yeah, you can tell me all your thoughts  
'Bout the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to  
When no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends  
'Cause I just don't wanna know,  
No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying


End file.
